The Dark Lords Secret
by Pringles2015
Summary: Albus Potter leaves to Hogwarts and finds numerous friends to be with, but when a boy called Tom Riddle comes to Hogwarts, its up to Tom, Albus, and more characters to find the dead Lord Voldemort's Secret and discover a new Dark Force... This story is also available on
1. Chapter One: Albus

Chapter One: Albus

As the train came Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all said goodbye to their children and they all clambered onto the train. The children found a empty compartment and James sat down to put his things down. Secondly Rose and Albus came in to sit down.

"Well, excited for school?" James asked Rose and Albus with a smirk. Like all big brothers James was annoying. He was Albus's brother. His brown hair ruffled like he flew through the air all the time. Which James did. He played the sport called Quidditch. Played with magical broomsticks flying through the air. His grin was almost permanently stuck to his face and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Rose was an intelligent girl whose reddish brownish hair mixed and shined in different shades of light. Her eyes were bright and warm. She always stood up straight and cocked her head to the side whenever asked a question.

Finally, Albus. He was a fairly smart boy with black hair with just a twinge of red in it. His eyes were warm like a mug of hot chocolate. He looked like Harry Potter, his father, the most. When all the children were comfortable Rose answered back "Yes, its very exciting. I'm very happy to finally get to use my new wand!" James smiled brightly and looked over at Albus. "Yeah I guess I'm excited."

"You don't sound excited." James said. Just when Albus was about to talk the compartment door opened. A boy opened it. He had short pitch-black hair as dark as night and stuck up (Albus saw the boy had tried to comb it) on the top, and had shy brown eyes. Albus couldn't place his finger on it but the boy looked just like someone his father told him about. The name was right on the tip of his tongue but just couldn't remember.

"Is there a chance I could…" But the boy cut of when he saw the children. "Sorry." He said under his breath and closed the compartment door quickly.

"What was that all about?" asked James. "That child was like H-hello? E-excuse m-me?" Imitated James, holding his hands up in the air like a baby.

"That's not nice James, he was only wondering if he could sit with us." Rose declared. James waved his hand at her and turned away and looked at the rolling hills in the landscape.

"Hey, James, where's Fred and Roxanne?"

"Oh, their coming late, somethings gone wrong." James said. Fred and Roxanne were George Weasley and Angelina Johnson's children.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and look around to meet new people." Said Rose, she left compartment. After a long time Albus wanted to change into his robes.

He stood up, grabbed his robes and exited the compartment. He rushed in to a changing room and took of his shirt and buttoned on his smart shirt and pants on. He tied his tie on and pulled over his sweater and put on his robe he ran out with his robe flowing behind him and bumped into a boy.

"Watch it!" the boy said angrily. Albus inspected the boy. He had a pointy chin and blonde hair smoothed back, his angry blue eyes were fixed accusingly on Albus but they calmed down.

"Sorry I was in your way." The boy smoothed his hair back as he said this. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius took out his hand and Albus shook it.

"Your father must be Draco Malfoy. I'm Albus." Albus said. "I hope we get along well. You know, Because our dads didn't get along well."

"Yeah. Well don't worry I want to get in Gryffindor not Slytherin." Scorpius shook his head when saying Slytherin. Albus nodded but couldn't imagine Scorpius in Gryffindor.

"Well, great meeting you Scorpius." Albus said

"Oh call me Malfoy. Way easier."

"Okay. Well, see you at school."

"Yeah, see you Albus."

When Albus returned to the train and put his clothes in his trunk he turned to see Rose return.

"You took a long time." Sniggered James.

"I was coming back when I came across four people. They were very nice." Rose answered.

"Who where they?" Asked Albus. "I ran into someone as well. Scorpius Malfoy. Said he wanted to be in Gryffindor." James then groaned.

"Don't trust him Albus please. His cousin gave me a broken skull for a week when he hit me with a Bludger In Quidditch, and it _wasn't_ an accident."

"Well, Lets get back to the people that I met." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah who were they?" Albus asked again annoyed at James for not letting Malfoy have a chance.

"Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, Lucy Chang and Lupin Murray." Rose said proudly. The boys nodded when the train lurched to a stop.

"Were here." James declared. He gathered his things and beckoned Albus and Rose to come. Albus and Rose looked at each other and smiled. When Albus was done packing his things he and Rose clambered out the compartment and onto the train platform.


	2. Chapter Two: Albus

Chapter Two: Albus

For those people who reviewed the Time Lord Of Hogwarts, the chapters will get longer, I promise

The station was not the only amazing thing in the eyesight of the two children. The shining castle standing tall and proud were gleaming at all first years boastfully. The crystal glimmering water reflecting the lamps and lights showed the little creatures playing games.

A bellowing voice startled Rose and Albus. As they turned around and saw a tall man looking over the bustling students. His black scraggly hair and sky blue eyes seemed kind enough because the most welcoming part of him was his warm smile.

"First years come over here please!" Shouted the man. Albus beckoned Rose over as they hauled their things over to the tall man. On the way Albus spotted the boy from the train and Malfoy.

Albus turned around to point to Malfoy but Rose had disappeared from the crowd and Albus scanned the crowd and saw Rose talking to two boys who looked alike with white hair and freckles scattered on their cheek he had a sort of strong but dreamy expression on their faces and Albus immediately knew that they were Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (He heard this was Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander's twin sons).

On the twins's left their was a girl with brown long hair. Her expression was kind enough and Albus recognized her as Lucy Chang.

On the Lucy's right was a boy with wavy cinnamon hair and a mischievous face. Albus could not guess who this was but he scored out in his head Rose had said that she met Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy and a boy called Lupin. All their name strangely started with L's.

He wondered were James went but pushed the thought aside and walked toward the tall man. When Albus reached the man someone nudged him on the elbow and Albus turned his head and saw James.

"Good luck at the sorting." James mouthed. Albus nodded and made a 'G' with his hands and James turned away understandingly. Albus was still nervous about the sorting. He did _not_ want to be put in Slytherin.

The tall man then introduced himself as Hagrid. Albus remembered James explaining Hagrid as a half-giant.

Hagrid leaded the first years to the docks and they all climbed onto little boats. The boats all had magically floated away onto the still water Albus looked over and saw the creatures in the water waving up to him and smiling, Albus waved back and looked back up to the castle. He couldn't believe that he was approaching the magical school of Hogwarts were his father, mother, grandfather, great grandfather and so on. In the windows he could see faint outlines of students rushing down stairs to the feast. Albus couldn't wait for leaning magic and defense against the dark arts. Though he didn't want to learn Divination. He hoped that the potions teacher wouldn't be a teacher like Severus Snape. Although, his father did tell Lily, James and him the truth about The Half-blood Prince, it was quite a remarkable story. The Potions teacher was Professor Slughorn. His father said that Slughorn took a liking to people who were special or if their ancestors were famous. Soon they had reached the docks and clambered of the boats. Albus tried to find Rose and spotted her talking to Lucy and Lupin. When he reached them Rose introduced Albus to the twins, Lucy and Lupin.

"Nice to meet you probably know who we are." Lysander (Or Lorcan) said to him. Albus nodded and moved over to Lucy.

"Great to meet you. I'm Lucy Chang. My mother told me about your father." Lucy said while shaking his hand.

"I'm Lupin Murray, pleasure." Lupin stuck out his hand. Albus immediately shook it enthusiastically. Lupin then wandered away with the twins and Lucy. Albus liked Lupin he seemed mischievous and nice. He then remembered his father telling him about Remus Lupin, one of the Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers.

As the students rushed inside the giant metal doors which towered above them. When they entered a gigantic room filled with chatter and laughs made Albus smile more. There were 4 tables with tons of children. One table had children with the Hogwarts uniform but their ties and sweaters had blue and white stripes on them (Ravenclaw). On another were gold and red stripes instead of blue and white (Gryffindor). On the 3rd table were yellow and white stripes (Hufflepuff) and on the last table were green and white stripes (Slytherin). Each different table had a flag hanging above the table. The Ravenclaw flag had its blue and white colors inside a crest with a eagle on them. Gryffindor's had a lion and Hufflepuff's had a badger and lastly Slytherins a serpent.

The first years were gathered in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

A woman in emerald green robes and a witch hat with a parchment and a brown hat clutched in her hand. The woman standing in front of the 4 houses was obviously the one and only Professor McGonagall. The new Headmistress.

The sorting had begun.


	3. Chapter Three: Albus

"Welcome everyone. There are 4 houses that you will be sorted into. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Said Professor McGonagall.

As random people were called up he heard Malfoy's name, Albus immediately payed close attention. Malfoy looked at two boys and they nodded. Malfoy brutally pushed a student while he fast-walked. Then he sat in the stool in which the sorting hat was rested, Professor McGonagall picked it up and placed it on Malfoy's head.

"Hmmm. I remember your father, he was in Slytherin, yes. He had so much determination, then he joined _them._ He's changed, hasn't he though?" The hat mumbled. "SLITHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered and Albus saw James sigh and put his head in his hands. Albus raised his eyebrow and saw Malfoy smirk as he walked of to the Slytherin table. Albus thought he saw Malfoy's smirk waver, it might've been about what the hat had said, Albus didn't know what it meant though. Lupin had gotten Gryffindor, Lucy was Ravenclaw, Lorcan and Lysander were both in Ravenclaw. Rose was called up and Albus braced himself.

"RAVENCLAW!" Roared the hat. Rose smiled and waved to Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy. Then the boy on the train was called up (Tom Riddle was his name) and even the teachers didn't applaud (All except for The Headmaster, a overweight Professor and McGonagall) as Tom moped up to the stool and sat down. He braced himself. Everyone knew the story of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort.

"Hmm. Well, how difficult. Brave and kind. But intelligent. Ahh, but your father was well known here. Slytherin, that's what he was in. He would be proud Tom. People we're scared of him when they found out what he became."

"But, what if I don't want to follow my fathers path?" Asked Tom, the hat seemed to have ignored this.

Then the hat roared. "SLITHERIN!" The Slytherin table roared and yelled with triumph. While, Tom looked as if he would puke. Albus saw Malfoy beckon Tom to him and he slapped him on the back. Obviously James was right. Don't trust Malfoy. Tom looked sheepish and sat down returning his full attention to the sorting. While, Malfoy smirked at Albus. A while later Albus heard his name.

"Potter, Albus" Shouted Professor McGonagall. Albus walked up and braced himself. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm. I sorted your father a long time ago. 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' Those were his first words to me. He knows my secret, and I'm aware he told you it. GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat. Shouts, yells and roars were let out from the Gryffindor table. Albus saw Malfoy giving him a disgusted look. Albus then casually strode to the Gryffindor table and then ran and took a seat next to Lupin.

"Nice. I was scared that you would be in some other house. Like Slytherin." Lupin told him.

"Haha." Albus said blankly. "Well I'm glad I'm with my brother and you."

"Aww you don't have to say that." Lupin said innocently. Albus ignored him.

"Well. Excited to start lessons? I can't wait to use magic!" Albus said enthusiastically.

"Well if your so excited about using magic then why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" teased James, leaning over Lupin raising his eyebrow at Albus.

"You don't have to be in Ravenclaw 'cause you're excited in using magic" Albus said, rolling his eyes.

"Right you are my little one."

"Welcome everyone. I am Minevra McGonagall." She said kindly. "I hope you first years are enjoying Hogwarts already. We have some new things to tell you. You have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wolfheart. That is all. We do have a feast to attend to. Don't we?" Some students (mostly first years) nodded in approval at each other. "So let the feast begin!" announced McGonagall. Albus looked down at the table. Out of nowhere a platter of food appeared, covering the whole table, it was like an all you can eat diner. the ones his father brought them to sometimes. Albus saw James diving into his food, happy the Sorting was over. Albus checked Rose at the Ravenclaw table and saw she was happily feasting on the food whilst chatting with Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy. Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy seemed to have been telling a enlightening story to some other Slytherins, Albus glanced and saw Tom. He used his fork and poked his food. Albus was desperate and wanted to know more about Tom.

And he was going to find out how.


	4. Chapter Four: Tom

Tom had suspected someone was watching him while he was eating and looked up and saw Albus Potter, the boy on the train. For some strange reason, when Tom thought of any of the Potters or their friends his head had started to hurt as if it had something against them. Tom wanted to know why he was staring at him so much. He tried to quickly avoid Malfoy and followed the prefects to the dungeons. The password was 'introeo' which was Latin for enter.

Tom had hurried into the common room and saw that they were under water. He rushed to find his bed and didn't stop to even sit down on the couches which looked comfy to sit down on and saw that plenty of first years had accommodated themselves to them. Tom found a bed and a set of Slytherin robes neatly folded. He quickly undressed and changed into the Slytherin robes, as he quickly put his tie on he looked in his trunk for anything he was missing and found his wand. Tom didn't know anything about his life. Tom sat on his four poster bed and thought. He never knew his parents, or where all the gold from Gringotts (The Wizarding bank) came from, or where he bought his wand, it was passed down from his family but sadly didn't know any one, he had wondered what the sorting hat had meant. Why did it put me in Slytherin? He thought. As he was silently creeping out of the common room and had made his way out the door and into the hallway. He rushed up the stairs and sprinted to where he saw the Gryffindor prefects leading the first years.

Tom was nearly there when he saw a portrait of an extremely large lady. That's strange. He thought this is where the prefects had lead the Gryffindors up to. After a while Tom realized that this was the Gryffindor common room, this Fat Lady was the entrance to it. He had suddenly been filled with tons of knowledge about Hogwarts and frowned, that never happened before Tom didn't think he could have any knowledge about the passage ways and history of Hogwarts. Tom then saw the portrait open and the Fat Lady had grumbled, waking up. Tom silently crouched at the side of the staircase and hoped that the person who came out was not a prefect. But it wasn't. The person who came out was a boy, in fact the boy was dressed in Gryffindor robes and had his wand out, the boy was Albus Potter. Tom was surprised and nervous, what should I do? He thought.

Just then, Tom must've been the most stupid child ever because he stood up and sidestepped so Albus could see him clearly and see who he was.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!" Stuttered Albus.

"Well I wondered why you were staring at me at dinner, you looked as if you were about to puke when I was sorted. Listen, I never wanted to be in Slytherin, and now everyone knows who I am the Slytherins are all worshipping me as if I'm some type of Wizarding God. Even the older ones!" Tom croaked. Albus seemed taken aback by this.

"You- you, don't know?" Albus replied. Tom wanted to scream at him and say he didn't know anything but he just simply nodded.

"Well, you look just like him," He said. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Or Lord Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin was one of his ancestors. The founder of Slytherin. He killed millions of people and my dad killed him. In my dad's second year at Hogwarts there was a problem with this place underground called the Chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle was a memory petrifying people with this giant basilisk he had and almost killed my mum. In my dads fourth year he came back in a body form, not just a memory or possessing someone. He then started trying to take over Hogwarts and almost did, but as I said my dad killed him. After he died my dad spread his story and everyone knew what he looked like, his real name, who he really was, basically his whole life since one of the headmasters and my dad looked at Voldemort's life in a Pensieve, this sort of basin you can view peoples memories in. I guess every ones sorta shocked that Dumbledore let you in since you're a perfect look alike to him, especially the teachers, I don't know how their gonna treat you but my guess is the Slytherins are scared that Pensieve back and you might summon him to kill everyone. But I guess tons of their parents are Death Eaters who were the followers of Voldemort. People say that someone else is controlling all them, that's why there are a ton of mysterious deaths. But, yeah, that's all I know." Albus finished and had looked at Tom as if he would lash out at him. Tom gulped and paused before speaking.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks Albus." Tom said quietly. Tom wanted to know more about this Voldemort.

"Hey, It's fine. You'll still be able to get on with everything." Albus comforted.

"Yeah. Thanks again Albus, I'll see you tomorrow maybe." Tom started to walk away but decided not to. He turned around and saw Albus still staring at him.

"Hey Tom, if your in a class with her, could you take care of Rose please? I'm worried about her." Albus said.

"Yeah sure, by the way you might want to watch out for Scorpius, he told me he was going to try and get you in trouble." Tom smirked at Scorpius's stupidness, why would he tell him that? He wondered.

"Thanks Tom, anyway we both gotta go, we'll both be in trouble if Filch sees us." Albus replied smiling, Tom knew that Filch would probably make up some story about Albus and him meeting in the middle of the night. Especially since they were in sight. Tom waved at Albus and as he ran down the stairs, careful not to make a sound in his shoes, he had escaped and looked behind him to see that Albus had scanned the area and had given him a thumbs up that Filch was no where to be seen, Tom nodded and sprinted to the common room.

"Voldemorts." He whispered. The door had opened and Tom walked through the common room and strode into the boys dormitory, he saw Scorpius sleeping peacefully and grinning, probably thinking about getting Albus in trouble. There was no point in sleeping now. He thought, Tom took out his notebook and quill then found a table to rest on, he slowly started writing. Tom didn't know why he was writing, it was just like all of Tom's feelings were bottled up, then finally let out. So, he just thought it would be his diary. Tom took his ink, quill and the letter and carefully rested the quill and ink inside a bag to keep safe, he then stuffed the notebook in his trunk and glanced down at his watch, 6:30 it said. Tom walked out of the dormitory and saw that some girls had walked out waving at Tom, he waved back and smiled. Some first years were gazing out side the water tank at the fishes swimming around and Tom shivered, the warm green glow in the bursting into the room. Tom didn't know why but felt danger. He shook it of and exited the common room. Students were walking around on the stairs and hallways, Tom bolted up the stairs and streaked across the hallway he then entered the great hall and ran over to the Gryffindor table. He tapped Albus on the shoulder and he whipped his head around, Lupin and James also looking at him in a disgusted way.

"You haven't told them about yesterday, have you." He whispered. Noticing his brother and Lupin. Albus's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Could you tell them so they don't look like that at me for the rest of my life?" He asked. Albus nodded and turned around at James and Lupin and started talking to them about the events of yesterday. Meanwhile Tom looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw The twins, Lucy and Rose talking together, they all looked happy enough. Tom gave a last look at Albus, James and Lupin and headed of to the Slytherin table.

"Oi! Tom, how are you!" Scorpius shouted. As Tom sat down he saw Albus glancing at them.

"I'm fine Scorpius, how are you?"

"Great," Malfoy's voice dropping to a whisper. "Can't wait to get Potter in detention." As he smirked, he took a parchment and it had squiggly writing jotted down. Tom craned his neck to see what it was.

"It's my plan," Malfoy said deviously. "I'm going to make Peeves, the ghost, set up a trap for little Potter. Basically, Peeves is going to set up a Dungbomb and he's going to lure Potter in, then he's going to get in trouble because Filch is also going to come and Potter might even lose some points from Gryffindor. So then they'll get negative points!" Malfoy was chuckling now and his goons, Davos Golgomath and Bane Gudgeon and thought it was the most funniest thing ever. Tom tried to laugh as well but was chocking on his bread that he had just stuffed in his mouth.

"Yeah, great." Tom said.

"Anyway, you guys excited for classes to start so we can use our wands?" Tom said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes! I bet you I'll be able to duel Potter anytime soon! Plus, Quidditch try outs are starting and they finally let first years try it out, I want to get on the team so bad. My dad was Slytherins seeker when he came to Hogwarts, and Potters father was the Gryffindor one, the filthy Lucy Chang's mother was the Ravenclaw one. Then the Hufflepuff one was Cedric Diggory, the boy who died in the Triwizard Tournament." Tom shivered and felt guilty of the boy Cedric as if he knew who he was.

"Excuse me. May I have your attention! Anyone trying out for the Quidditch team please report to the Quidditch pitch! Gryffindors are in the morning, Slytherins next, then Hufflepuffs and finally Ravenclaws." Boomed the voice of Professor McGonagall. Scorpius's face then changed into a smile, Tom quickly looked down at his platter and took his bags to leave, after McGonagall handed out the timetable. They had Care of Magical Creatures first with the Ravenclaws. Phew, Tom thought I can see if Rose is okay. He thought. Rose and him were okay friends because they met on the train before he went in the compartment. As Tom left he thought if Albus would listen to his words and stay clear of Scorpius and Tom headed to his first lesson.


	5. Chapter Five: Albus

**Chapter Five: Albus**

"Hey Albus? You gonna try for Seeker?" Asked James. James had calmed down after Albus had told him about Tom but Lupin however was still pestering him about if Tom was a Slytherin spy.

"Lupin. Look, Tom is not a Slytherin spy. He clearly didn't know anything about his life or even why people were being weird about him! Besides after I told him everything he told me Malfoy was going to try and get me in trouble, and if its true then I know that Tom isn't a spy!" Yelled Albus making sure none of the Slytherins crowding around Tom could hear.

"So… about Quidditch? Albus are you going to try out for Seeker? Because this is the only time you can until next year." James said.

"Sure, I'll try it out." Albus mumbled in response.

"Oi Potter! You flirting with your friends?" A voice came out of nowhere and Albus whipped his head around to see Malfoy and some other Slytherins standing behind him. James started growling and glaring at a tall boy behind Malfoy who could've been a senior version of Malfoy himself, the boy had a pointy chin just like Malfoy and messy blond hair, he was smirking more than Malfoy if that was even possible.

"Nice to see you James." Sneered the boy.

"What do you want Rodmin?" Asked James. Clearly this was Malfoy's cousin, Rodmin. Who was just like Scorpius. Albus saw Tom and the group shuffled around him turn around to see the drama going on. Tom looked at Albus as if saying you didn't listen to me, he's trying to trick you. Albus shook his head and said,"Malfoy you don't scare us."

"Oh look wee Potters trying to protect himself from us." Mocked Malfoy. The gang of Slytherins bunched around the two cousins, they all laughed in a chorus. Tom's gang just stood there looking at Albus to Malfoy. Albus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius. James took his and pointed it at Rodmin. Both of the cousins looked surprised and then both of them took out their wands.

"You be careful Potters, I know how to curse someone with nasty magic and you'll be stuck in with Madam Pomfrey, or in St. Mungo's where you should be." Rodmin said laughing. Just then Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and opened their mouths to jinx each other when Tom stepped in between both of them and took his wand out.

"Protego!" Yelled Tom and as if an invisible shield had popped out of nowhere and the boy's jinxes had blasted on the shield and hit the ceiling.

Lupin looked at Tom. James looked at Tom. Both Malfoy's looked at him and Rodmin blasted a curse at him.

"Rodmin!" Yelled Flipped. Tom was blasted back and was slammed against the rusty castle wall, Professor McGonagall was hurrying out of the Great Hall and had seen what Rodmin had done. She looked over at the limp and slumped body of Tom and then at Rodmin.

"Mr. Malfoy! What did you do to Mr. Riddle! Detention for both of you!" She gasped. Rose, the twins and Lucy had just arrived and looked wide eyed at Albus, James, Lupin and Tom with a face that Albus hoped he would never see again, fear. There was some groaning and people looked around to see Tom sitting up and looking around. Next a Hufflepuff came out and said the most surprising thing ever.

"Professor, Scorpius and Rodmin were going to jinx Albus and James and Tom came in and shielded them then Rodmin flipped him in the air."

"Thank you very much Ms. Kingston," McGonagall said.

"You two boys, Scorpius and Rodmin. My office." The two boys looked depressed and looked at James and Albus with a nasty look and walked away. Once they were gone Albus ran to Tom's aid and kneeled down beside him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thanks for saving James and I back there. You were really brave."

"Tom are you sure your okay?" Asked a calm and soothing voice, Albus looked up and saw Rose, the twins and Lucy.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks for asking though Rose." Rose nodded and walked away with the twins and Lucy following her.

"Anyway, I gotta go I probably already missed a bit of Care of Magical Creatures. I think I have Potions next with Slughorn." Tom said wearily as he sat up.

"Yeah, we gotta get you there." Said James as he hoisted Tom and carried him to Professor Slughorn's classroom. Albus looked around for Lupin but found him nowhere. He was probably moping around because he was wrong about Tom.

When James and Albus dropped Tom at his class they ran towards the Quidditch pitch and James led him around as they waited for the Captain of Gryffindor and the rest of the try out members.

When they all got there Albus went up to the Captain. The Captain was a boy called Patrick Wood who had tussled sandy hair, he had a gangly but athletic body.

"Hello I'm trying out for Seeker today."Albus said.

"Ah, following in your fathers footsteps I see Albus, good man." Said Patrick, patting Albus on the back. "Your brother, good Keeper you know, barely lets the Quaffle in. Then, Theo and Sandra the Beaters, there great, Laurence, Walter and Cassandra our Chasers. But our Seeker was in his seventh and last year so we need a new one and you would make the perfect match for a new Seeker. Small and nimble, any good with a broom?" Explained Patrick. Albus was very surprised by Patrick talking so fast.

"Well my dad let me bring his Firebolt to school." Albus replied. Patrick's eyes suddenly lit up with glee.

"That's great! If you become Seeker you'll be the fastest Seeker! Unless, I heard they were releasing a new broom, and if Slytherin get that then we're doomed! But I bet we can still play on." Patrick was starting to remind him of the first Quidditch Captain his father told him about, Oliver Wood.

"Yeah, anyway I think we should get along with the try outs Wood." James had interrupted and saved Albus from talking to Patrick.

"Right. Stay focused."

"Anyway! I see all you faithful Gryffindors are trying out for becoming our next Seeker! The rules of the Seeker are very simple. All they must do is catch this, the Snitch." Patrick held up a minuscule gleaming golden ball, which must've been the Snitch.

"I want you all to grab a broom, you will have some time to practice flying your broom around. You will have the team inspecting you and correcting your positions and if you are struggling they will help you. I will explain everything afterwards. Of you go." Albus was surprised at how calm and serious Patrick sounded now. James had walked over to him and gave him a broomstick, not just any broomstick, his fathers Firebolt.

"Dad wanted you to have it in case you became Seeker." James said smiling.

"What about you?"

"I've got a Nimbus Two Thousand and I don't do much just flying around three hoops, do I?" said James now smirking at him.

"Take it, I want you on the team." Albus held the broom and felt where his father had touched the handle. He felt a connection and knew the broom had been through so much with his father.

"Well, test it, we are the children of two great Seekers, aren't we?" Albus smiled brightly and mounted the broom, breathing in and out he gulped and kicked the ground and ascended from the ground into the air.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever done, he forgot everything and what happened with Malfoy in the morning, he just felt so, free. It was like being a bird, soaring through the air, he was invisible on the Firebolt, and he could control the speed of how fast it was going so Albus was drifting through the air, closing his eyes and wondering how his father felt like riding through the air knowing he would catch the Snitch. Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in a century, that's what he heard people used to call him. Albus picked up the pace and tried flying faster the wind was rustling through his hair now and he could see the castle, everyone above him were slowly shrinking, everyone was looking at him now, but Albus didn't care he felt free, and wanted to become the new Seeker, if he never got to use his father broom he would be devastated, he felt relaxed and calm. Next he heard the whistle go off and he slowly lowered himself to the ground while the other students were struggling to get down from their own brooms.

"Well done everyone, I think I spotted a few Seekers out there. Now we'll practice on your eye coordination. What we will do is I will release the Snitch and you will all have to try and find it with us flying around and the first person to find it, we will see if you would make a good Seeker." All the boys and girls started whispering but Albus stayed focused, it could be me! It could be me! He thought not uttering a single word.

"Get ready everyone, I'm going to release the Snitch and you will all go when I whistle." Albus braced himself.

"One." He got ready to kick of.

"Two." He looked at the Snitch, gleaming in the sun.

"PHEE!" Patrick blew in the whistle hard and some students flinched and missed their chance of flying up and getting a head start, all except Albus. He saw Patrick release the Snitch and loosen his grasp, the tiny ball now had sprouted delicate wings, almost invisible, they were going so fast that Albus was confused and distracted. He saw the Snitch zoom away, circling the pitch. Albus ascended again into the sky and raced after the Snitch, his hair was ruffling in the speed of the wind and his eyes were blinking fast, he was scared that something would get in his eye. He dared to look behind him and saw a girl with chestnut brown hair and freckles sprawled across her face. She had a determined look and was almost speeding ahead of Albus. On the other side of him, was another determined boy, but he was in his second year he was also very burly and looked as is he could pound Albus. Cautiously, the girl veered her broom to smash into him. The boy on Albus's other side then looked afraid and drifted away, Albus wondered why and looked around to see the girl speeding in his direction in a position to bump him of his broom.

Albus's eyes widened and he thought of a plan in his head, wherever he went the other people would. Albus glanced at the girl rapidly getting closer to him then he jerked his broomstick down to the grass and the girl was taken by surprise. Albus grinned and saw James at the 3 hoops looking at him and chuckling as he put his thumbs up. The girl shook on her broomstick and missed Albus and instead bumped into another first year and that child went tumbling down and hanging onto his broom as the girl helped him with her dazed and confused look. Albus searched above him and lifted his broom to the air and circled around the pitch, there it was! The golden blur was buzzing around like a hummingbird and was circling the pitch higher and higher. Albus shot into its direction and thought he had to get that Snitch, he had to become the Seeker.

There he was just an inch away from ball. He was pulled back and he looked behind him, was the boy that had flew away when the girl tried to bash Albus. The boy was grabbing the end of the Firebolt and pulling himself to Albus like he was climbing a vine. Albus tried to shake him off but the boys grip was to hard. Finally the boy released and pushed Albus back while he reached for the Snitch. Albus wasn't going to let him win, he was so close. Albus dived underneath the boy and saw the Snitch slowly flying away from the boy. His broomstick was to slow, Albus smiled and raced ahead of the boy and rose in front of him. He reached out and bit his lips, focusing all his concentration he boosted a little faster, his fingers were just brushing the golden surface. Then Albus saw the Snitch getting bigger and looked behind him, the boy was shrinking and shrinking, Albus was getting faster, he turned a sharp corner and shifted himself on his broomstick. Albus fell and toppled, but he caught it! He caught the Snitch! He was grasping it as he fell and felt a large blast of wind and saw his fathers broom coming towards him. Albus reached up to grab it but it was like grabbing air as he tried to catch it, he was falling and saw the emerald pitch getting even closer as he fell. WHOOSH! Someone had caught him as he had almost fell. Albus looked up at his hero and saw a boy with almond ruffled hair and a grin stuck to his face.

"James?" Albus moaned "You saved me?"

"Don't sound so surprised my dear little brother, its not the first time, is it?" James replied. As James slowly descended, the whole Quidditch team flew down on their brooms as well, helping the other students get of theirs. Patrick bolted over, with his Nimbus Two Thousand and a Firebolt, Harry's Firebolt. His fathers.

"It survived!" Gasped Albus, relived.

"Yeah, here you go," Patrick said, handing over the broom. "But look at this! We've found ourselves a Seeker! Thank you as well to the other students who participated in the try outs, Michelle, your going to be the substitute Seeker." Patrick nodded to the freckled girl who was behind Albus grunting and muttering.

"Right, well, everyone can return to their lessons, have a good first day at Hogwarts first years!" Patrick's voice rang over the students, but Albus didn't hear him, Albus was to happy, beyond happy.

"You'll get your kit in a lesson later," Mumbled James to Albus while exiting the pitch. "Nice job by the way."


	6. Chapter Six: Tom

**Chapter Six: Tom**

Tom walked out of the Potions room felling happy. He had done well in Potions and grew close to Professor Slughorn and excepted him as a happy and cheerful man. Tom was also very good with Potions, knowing the difference of what a bezoar and unicorn hair could do. Slughorn (Tom had noticed) had taken Tom as his favorite student and put him in the spotlight as many times as he could, he could swear that Scorpius had looked at Tom with jealousy, he just had to wait for the private session.

After thinking this he bumped into a girl who was dressed in green and sliver robes, _Slytherin quidditch captain_ thought Tom. The girl was tall for her age and stood over Tom like a tree. In fact her expression was very blank until she saw who she bumped into.

"Are you Tom? Tom Riddle?" She asked.

"Wha-Oh, yes. Why?" Tom answered back scared.

"Well, the Slytherin team is looking for a small but good person on a broomstick and we got a Lightning Reviver for them, a broom that's even better than that Firebolt the new Gryffindor Seeker has and I think you'd do well, plus I was asking Slughorn if we could move our practices up for today and he said he'll check with McGonagall." The girl babbled. Tom was awestruck by how fast she talked and wondered if all Quidditch captains were like this.

"Oh, um well if Slughorn does except the offer I might try for Seeker," Tom stated. Although one question was itching in the back of his head, he just had to ask.

"Who's the Gryffindor Seeker?" Tom blurted.

"What? Oh Albus Potter, you know, James Potters brother, both of them are on the Quidditch team James is the Keeper." The girl explained. Tom wasn't surprised at all, someone told him that Albus would be a good Seeker, considering he was the son of two Seekers. Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley.

" , yeah I might try it out." Tom said, prying his memory for someone who told him that the Potters were good Quidditch players. Nothing. He could remember nothing. Frustrated, he headed to his next lesson. Defense against the Dark arts.

Tom followed some of Malfoy's gang to the classroom and tried to stay in the shade while he saw Albus and Lupin chatting away, the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was with the Gryffindors and Tom knew it wouldn't go well. Tom grabbed his bag and took out his D.A.D.A books and opened them, there was a new and fresh smell that invited Tom to read.

 _Spells are very important, especially if your fighting against the Dark Arts. Some spells are bad and some are good, some amusing, but three spells used by Dark wizards, can be horrible that brings us to the Unforgivable curses._

 _Crucio: The torturing curse_

 _Imperio: The mind controlling curse_

 _Avada Kedavra: The killing curse_

Tom didn't read on, he thought to save it for later. Suddenly, someone pushed him against a wall.

Scorpius.

Tom knew what he had to do, everyone turned to look at them now. Scorpius told him what to do.

Scorpius smiled.

"So, Riddle. Lets see how well your skills are, if you can blast any thing with that wand of yours." Scorpius sneered, glancing at Tom's raised his wand at Scorpius.

" _Furnunculus!"_ Tom yelled. The spell blasted at Malfoy. When Tom looked at what he had done, Scorpius was covered in boils and pimples, a teenage nightmare. Scorpius was horrified, he ran away screaming and waving his hands in the air. Tom backed away and looked around seeing Albus grinning, Lupin standing with his mouth wide open, Scorpius's gang of Slytherins and some other Gryffindor's who just arrived. Suddenly, Tom was in the middle of a gang of Slytherins. Scorpius told them about his plan though, they weren't mad. Tom smiled.

"Good going with Malfoy, jinxing him like that, you've got potential." Albus said with a whisper as a man stepped in the classroom, elegantly walking past the students and up to the desk.

"Yeah, well Scorpius told me to do it, I'll explain later."

The man coughed and looked up at the hushed students, he had blond messy hair and apple green eyes, a warm smile that greeted the children kindly, overall good features.

"Hello everyone!" The man said in a enthusiastic voice. "Hello sir." Mumbled the Slytherins while the Gryffindors all smiled and answered "Hello sir!" In a happier voice.

"Welcome to your Defense against the Dark Arts class! I am Professor Wolfheart. Now, the Dark Arts by themselves, have always been very, painful. As you all may know, the last and great force of Dark Magic was defeated 17 years ago by Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. That Dark force was Lord Voldemort." Many people shivered at the Dark Lords name but Tom was used to it, he called the Dark Lord Voldemort all the time. Plus, Tom could see that Albus must be used to it. Seeing as it was his father who defeated him.

"I see some people haven't adapted to the name, but some of you have. You boy, what's your name?" Professor Wolfheart pointed at Albus.

"Albus, Albus Potter." He answered back meekly.

"Ah, I see, Harry's son, are you?" The professor answered.

"You, know him?" Albus choked.

"My son works at the ministry with him. You, who are you, I see you don't mind the name." Professor Wolfheart nodded at Tom casually.

"Tom sir, Tom Riddle." Tom said.

"Riddle? Tom Riddle? My, well very nice name. Yes." Wolfheart seemed shaken.

"Well, anyway, today we have more important things on the manner. We're doing a quiz!" Said Wolfheart ecstatically. Some children groaned and some sat up straight. As Wolfheart passed out the papers Tom raised his hand.

"Sir, what's this quiz about?"

"Defending your self against the Dark Arts Tom. You will have 3 minutes to complete it, or at least try to complete it, it doesn't count towards your grades, just a little quiz to see if you've read your books," Professor Wolfheart reached his desk again and was left with on piece of paper. "Is any one missing?" The confused Professor asked.

"Malfoy sir. I think he's gone to the Hospital wing." Said a Gryffindor in the back.

"Ah, okay, in that case I'll have Mr. Malfoy do this after he comes back. Any way, you may now, begin." He shot out a purple jet from his wand and a hourglass was summoned before the students eyes, they all scrambled to get out their quills, and soon the sound of quills scratching paper filled the room.

Three minutes later Professor Wolfheart announced "That's it! Your time is up!" He jumped up and the hourglass disappeared in a whisp of smoke. He scrolled down the tables and collected the sheets, viewing each one. After he returned to his desk he said, "Well, lets see, most of you did a great job! Most of you actually! Ah, but I see, Tom, you've outdone yourself! 'What is the minor Dark magic that flips your opponent back.' You answered this one correctly, tall me, how did you know that 'Flipendo.' Was the right curse?"

"Well sir, Malfoy's cousin, Rodmin, blasted me with it this morning before Potions." Tom hesitated before saying Rodmin's name.

"Amazing! Well, not for you I hope," He chuckled. "Well, fantastic, everyone knows their Defense against the Dark Arts well, maybe you'll all get a Outstanding in your O.W.L.S! Only five years from now! Well, you are dismissed, have a good lesson!" He shouted at the students rushing out of the door, all except for one.

"Tom? What are you doing? A boy like you, I heard from Professor Slughorn that you're a natural at Potions!"

"Well, sir I wanted to ask, why you looked shocked when I said who I was?" The teacher hesitated and took a deep breath, turning around slowly he looked at Tom.

"Well, I… It's something to discuss later Tom, maybe, In your 3rd year."

"But, sir! That's two years away from now!" Tom was annoyed.

"Tom, I want you to go to your next lesson, we will discuss it soon." Tom stormed out the room. The professors were acting weird at Tom's arrival, all except Dumbledore and Slughorn. Adjusting his bag over his shoulder, he heard the occasional laughter coming from the paintings. Then the Slytherin Quidditch captain rushed over to Tom with the rest of her team mates.

"Hey! Tom! Seeker try outs are going on now!" She yelled whilst running to the pitch. Tom stopped and saw Albus peek his head around a corner, "Tom, you coming?" Tom shook his head,

"Just a sec. Tell McGonagall I'm in the Hospital Wing." Albus nodded and headed of to Transfiguration. Tom ran backwards and changed to sprinting normally, chasing after the Quidditch team, as he turned a corner he saw Scorpius bolting around to the courtyard nodding at him, Madame Pomfrey had obviously cleaned all the pimples and boils from his face. Scorpius sprinted towards Tom with agility and elbowed him, Tom halted and rubbed the side and saw that Scorpius had also stabbed him with his wand. They were still acting though. He looked up to see Scorpius grinning at his success.

"Oi! Tom come on!" He saw the Captain yell at him.

"What's wrong Riddle? To scared to handle me?" Scorpius sneered. Tom groaned and pretended to fall on his knees, Scorpius smirked with a triumphant look and kneeled down to Tom. THUMP! Tom had punched him in the face and leaped to his feet, stomped on Scorpius's foot and his smirk was wiped of his face with agony.

"Yeah! Go Tom!" Tom whipped his head to see Albus, Lupin and James pumping their fists in the air. Tom dodged Scorpius's poor ambush of flailing his arms (Which seemed like a punch) and bolted to the pitch, jumping in the air and cheering as Scorpius moaned, clutching his foot and face that had a bloody nose. Tom had succeeded to bring Scorpius to Madame Pomfrey twice in one day. Just what Scorpius had wanted. Tom reached the Quidditch pitch and was amazed at the gleaming hoops and freshly cut grass. He saw a group of silver and green robes and ran to the Quidditch team.

"All right Seekers, your task is simple, since we already tried the brooms out the team will play a game of Quidditch while all you guys on your brooms will try to find the Golden Snitch. The first one to find it will become the Seeker." The Captain said. Tom saw Scorpius's cousin, Rodmin shooting him a nasty look as he flew up to the air with the other players. All the students scrambled to get a broom and mounted them, Tom took the last one and mounted his too. The captain raised her whistle as the children got ready, beside Tom was a girl with light brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey, what's the captains name? I was late." The girl looked at Tom and Tom was surprised that she had a cheerful smile.

"Aria. Her names Aria." The girl said in a dreamy voice.

"Thanks, what's your name? I'm Tom. Tom Riddle."

"Oh I've heard of you!" Uh oh, Tom thought, "You're very brave. Standing up to Scorpius like that. I'm Jenna."

"Nice to meet you Jenna, good luck." Tom nodded after hearing it was a good reason hearing about him.

"Right! On my whistle." Aria yelled over the natter.

"Three!" Tom breathed in deeply and glanced at Jenna,

"Two!" She might become Seeker. But, no. Tom couldn't think about that.

"PHEE!" Aria blew into the whistle and everyone flew in the air, Tom looked for Jenna and saw her speeding around, her eyes darting around everywhere. Tom flew higher and higher until the Quaffle and Bludgers were little specks, trying to find the Snitch up here was no good so he descended and kept his eyes peeled open. He was dangling in the air, when he saw a girl speeding around the edge, it was Jenna! Tom clenched his broom and soared towards her, he could see the Snitch. She had a better eye than him and wondered that she would definitely become Seeker. As he sped of towards her, he glanced behind and saw a big boned boy heading towards him at full speed. Tom tried to make his broom go faster, it budged a little but he could see the boy was aiming right towards him. Unexpectedly, a Bludger slammed against the boy's head, hitting him hard. The determined look of triumph was wiped of his face like Scorpius's.

Tom was horrified and saw which direction the Bludger came from, he could still see Aria's hand extended with the bat in hand looking straight at Rodmin.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't mean to hit him!" Aria shrieked, Tom focused on the Snitch and saw that Jenna had her hand outstretched, groping the shiny golden surface. Tom dashed towards her, edging around until their shoulders met.

"So, lovely day isn't it?" Tom asked in a polite voice.

"If you're trying to catch me off guard, it won't work Tom." Jenna said with a smile. Tom was happy, for once he was really, truly enjoying himself. He felt as if he knew her, as if he was used to her. But surely Jenna didn't know him. He was just a random boy, who might be working for Lord Voldemort, trying to bring him back. Tom shifted forward on his broom and bit his lip.

Almost.

There.

But no! Jenna sped ahead and twirled in the air with her broom as she whisked into one of the scoring hoops, how could she do that? She has talent. He thought to himself. He maneuvered his way around the hoops and lowered himself to the emerald green pitch, just skimming across it he saw someone enter the stadium. Scorpius. His robe was billowing behind him and his face was sheer embarrassment. Dry blood was smeared across his nose and one shoe was missing with a sock hanging of his arm, his foot was swollen and red.

"Riddle!" He roared. Rodmin, up above shot a look to his cousin and jumped of his broom, flying down and bringing it with him. He placed his large hands on Scorpius's face and it looked as if he was scolding him. Rodmin grabbed him by the ear and walked of the pitch.

"Rodmin's ashamed of him after McGonagall told him off." Said a voice behind Tom, startling him. He turned to see Jenna on her broomstick, laying back with her feet out and resting on the tip of the broom. All right, now she's just showing off. No, she's trying to annoy you, and she's doing a well job at it. He thought.

"So, where'd you learn to fly like that?" He asked.

"My father. He's a Quidditch player."

"Interesting." This is my chance, she's distracted. Tom shot In front of Jenna, knocking her he tried grabbing the Snitch.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He muttered. BAM! Jenna had knocked him and they were battling. Tom kept on getting knocked of his broom and Jenna was overpowering him. Who ever her father is, I need lessons from him. Tom grumbled and went underneath her, then jerking up to knock her off with the end of his broom. Jenna slid back and was now hanging of her broom, Tom watched as she lifted herself up and swung into the air, sailing past Tom, he saw her broom following her and it almost knocked Tom off of it wasn't for him speeding towards her.

Tom braced himself as he thought of the most stupidest thing in the world.

He stood up shaking, and then walked over to the end of his broom, he stepped on the tip and flipped in the air. His broom followed him and he was continuously walking on it, then flipping of it until he reached at a stop and saw the Snitch, checking behind him was Jenna, gaping at him and grinning. She was flying over and gave Tom a nod. Tom sped on his broom to the floor and stretched his hand as far as it would go, he bit his lip and saw Scorpius entering the pitch again and looking at Tom with disgust and anger. Tom felt a little boost in the broom. He could see the Snitch getting bigger and he tried stretching even more. His fingers just brushed the gold and he felt a sudden rush of determination running through him. He reached forward and then he was grasping the Snitch in his hand, he saw Jenna grinning and lowering to the ground, Scorpius boiling with anger and rage, Rodmin clutching his broom so tight his hands were red. As Tom lowered to the ground he saw Jenna rushing towards him and giving him a smile which was from one side of her face to the other.

"Thomas Riddle. You are a amazing Seeker." Jenna puffed, tired from running. No one had ever called him Thomas before, but either way Jenna must've been proud of him.

"Well, you could've gotten the Snitch when I was flying around, you were just grasping it but then you saw me and let go of it." Tom answered back.

"Yes, well…" Jenna started, "Did you do it on purpose?" Tom said.

Jenna turned pinkish and looked at the ground.

"Yes, I did. You just seemed so sad, as if you had nothing while I have everything, a mansion, my own Quidditch pitch, my fathers a famous Quidditch player. I basically have tons of stuff, the list could go on and on. Malfoy doesn't deserve to be Seeker so I let you get the Snitch." Jenna explained. Tom was shocked that Jenna wasn't in Hufflepuff but shrugged it of, all that was important was that there were two mistakes made at the Sorting.

"Well everyone! We have our Seeker! Tom, Rodmin will come by in a lesson to give you your robes, and Jenna I'll come by because you will be the substitute Seeker. Thank you everyone else who participated. Have a good day." Aria yelled. Tom turned to Jenna, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the Seeker." Tom said.

"Plus if it wasn't for you asking Aria's name I wouldn't have a friend," Jenna replied, smiling. "What lesson do you have next?" She asked. Tom felt happy as Jenna said this, she accepted him as a friend. Albus and James just hanged with him from time to time and Lupin still hasn't accepted Tom yet, but Jenna was a true friend, letting him become the Seeker.

"I've got History of Magic with just Slytherins." Tom said.

"Great! Shall we both go?" Jenna replied cheerfully. Tom nodded and smiled. The two Slytherins walked out of the pitch and into the stone hallway leading to the History of Magic classroom. Tom and Jenna were talking about Quidditch when Tom found a bit of parchment on the floor. It said: _Inigo Doreen_.

"What is it." Jenna asked.

"A bit of parchment, thats all. It's someone called Ingio Doreen's."

"Are you going to keep it, or return it."

"Return it of course," Tom said. "Have you ever heard of someone called Ingio Doreen? I haven't." Jenna didn't respond for a while, she was thinking.

"Yeah, he's in Slytherin, his parents are really dark, I think he's in Rodmin's year. Just watch out, I heard he's a bit...unstable." Jenna warned. Tom nodded.

"Have any idea where he might be now?"

"He usually misses most of his classes so he might be in the Common Room." Jenna advised. Tom thanked her and found the staircase to the dungeons. When he reached the door, he said, "Introeo" He walked in and stood in the Room for a while, and thats when he heard something crash.


	7. Chapter Seven: Tom

**Chapter Seven: Tom**

 **Sorry, I wrote a copy of chapter six! This is the real chapter seven. I hope.**

Tom jerked, he looked wildly around the room. The sound had come from the Boys Dormitory and Tom hurried up there. He opened the door and saw a figure in a cloak. The figure turned around, crouched over. A hood covered it's face.

"What are you doing here?" It's voice was rasped and broken.

"I-I, I'm looking for Ingio Doreen. He dropped his parchment." Tom held up the parchment and showed the figure, it stood up and straightened it's back. Then pulled back the hood.

"Thanks for finding it. I was just looking through the trunks to see if I lost it anywhere." It was a boy. He had dirty brown hair and black murky eyes. He looked quite tired and his uniform was messy underneath. His shirt was covered in dirt and his face caked in mud.

"I'm Ingio by the way." Ingio said, extending his hand. Tom slowly reached for it and shook it.

"I'm Tom."

"Tom Riddle, I know, my parents served the Dark Lord once, but that Harry Potter killed him. We thought he died after the first Wizarding War, but he came back." Ingio said darkly, now squeezing Tom's hand.

"Tell me, do you have any connections with the Dark Lord? My father was there when Potter came to the Graveyard to awaken my Master," Ingio continued.

"Um, I don't know if I do have any connections with the...Dark Lord." Tom said.

"My, my, but you look just like father said he did. Are you sure you weren't there at the Graveyard that night? No, you couldn't be, you be gone by now, passed your seventh year. I wonder, I wonder..." Tom was puzzled.

"Who's this, _he?_ You can tell me Ingio." Tom reassured.

"After Potter left, The Dark Lord raised a boy up, with Dark magic, the boy was very strong, so strong. He radiated fear. He _was_ fear. Father was terrified, so, so terrified, all of them were. The Dark Lord cared for him and told us he would help us, he kept the boy safe, he said he would keep the boy safe until he was needed, but what was so strange, was that boy had hair as black as night, eyes as green as grass. He looked just like Master did as a child." Ingio's grip was tightening now. Tom's hand was white, clammy and cold.

"The Dark Lord kept his promise, will you raise him back? Will we fight once again?" Ingio asked.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about, but Vol- I mean The Dark Lord is dead. He can't come back." Tom said.

"But my father can sense another force, something stronger. What is it. Even I can feel it. It's so strong, so strong." Ingio said. His grip loosened and he fell. Tom jumped back.

"Ingio? Ingio? Wake up!" Tom yelled. Tom crouched down and shook him. He took Ingio's pulse. He was awake. Tom stood up and slowly exited the room. Tom ran out of the Dorm and the Common Room. Tom checked his watch, History of Magic probably started already.

"Where is it?" Tom muttered. He knew he should've left Ingio's parchment for later. He should've followed Jenna to History of Magic. Tom took out his timetable, _History of Magic, where is it... Aha!_ Tom found it on the slip of paper. He followed the directions. While doing that, Tom thought about what Ingio said.

Something about a boy who looked like a Tom. Lord Voldemort looking like the boy when he was younger. Probably a load of nonsense. Although, maybe it wasn't nonsense. Tom never knew where he came from, who his parents were. And, if what Ingio said was true, well, would that make Voldemort his _father?_ The idea was crazy. Lord Voldemort, his father. No, it couldn't be. Tom's head hurt thinking about it. He just couldn't stop thinking about the idea. But it all made sense! Tom _did_ have a connection to Voldemort, how else could he have known the passageways around Hogwarts on the first night to Gryffindor Tower? When he heard Scorpius talking about Cedric Diggory, he had felt guilty of his death, because Voldemort had killed Cedric! Tom couldn't believe it. He had this strange connection to an evil man. This made Tom infuriated. So this was the reason why he was in Slytherin. Because Voldemort was his father. Tom could barely contain his anger, no one would want to be friends with him after they heard this. Tom had to keep it a secret. He couldn't be friends with Albus either. Tom's father killed Harry Potter's parents. Albus would be mad at Tom.

There was no other way, he could only be friends with those in his house. But when the year is over, where will he go? Surely Voldemort had a place to stay when he was down in school.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in Tom's head. An orphanage. Where did Tom stay when _he_ wasn't at Hogwarts, he didn't even know where he lived, but Ingio said something about a Graveyard, maybe that was where Tom lived, but why couldn't he remember anything? Tom's head even more now, it was like something was pounding his skull, Tom gasped in pain and clutched his forehead. It was now a sharp stabbing pain, as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a sharp knife. How he knew that, was a mystery. Tom staggered towards the hallway until he fell down. The pain was increasing and he couldn't keep it in anymore, his breathing shortened into quick and short ones. He was suffocating.

 _What's happening to me?_ He thought. He was sprawled across the floor when he heard a creak. It was a door, he heard slow footsteps, then, they stopped. They started again, but they were quick and rushed.

"Tom!" A voice gasped, Tom looked up and saw Jenna standing above him, she kneeled down and helped him up.

"Thanks." Tom croaked. The pain stopped and Tom could easily breathe now.

"What happened? Did you find Ingio?" Jenna asked. Tom nodded and told he about meeting Ingio, the what Ingio said about the Graveyard and the boy. He told her about when he was going to the classroom and thinking about everything, (He was the only one he could trust with the information that Voldemort was his father) then the pain in his head.

"It stopped after you came." He explained. Jenna nodded taking the information in like normal news.

"That's strange. Ingio is shifty. The thing about Voldemort being your father, I don't see how that could be wrong, I don't want to be mean," Jenna added, rushed. "Your forehead, I'm not sure. Maybe see Madame Pomfrey."

"But I don't want to miss another lesson! I already missed Transfiguration."

"You did?"

"For Quidditch try-outs." Tom explained.

"Okay, well, look. Was the pain terrible?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the head, I don't know what it feels like, but Voldemort must have felt it."

"Well, maybe it's got something to do with Voldemort. You never know, he did have these things called Horcruxes. Maybe when he made you, he gave you a Horcrux."

"Yes, but I'm supposed to kill someone to create a Horcrux. Right?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but what if you did kill someone. In Harry potter's fourth year, who died?" Jenna asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior, Barty Crouch Senior and Cedric Diggory. Barty Crouch Senior was killed by his son, Crouch Junior. Cedric was killed by Lord Voldemort and Barty Crouch Junior had the Dementors suck out his soul."

"So, we can rule out both Crouch's. So who's left? Cedric Diggory, and he was killed by Voldemort, but was Voldemort in his real body at that time?"

"I-I don't know, Albus probably knows." Tom said.

"There's another thing Tom." Jenna said. Tom knew what she was going to say and didn't like it.

"You've got to tell Albus."

"He'll hate me! My father killed his fathers parents! He'll hate my guts!" Tom said.

"He won't hate your guts. He knows that you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Well, I hurt Scorpius. At Quidditch try-outs." Tom mumbled.

"Did Albus see?"

"Yes." Tom sighed.

"Well, you have to tell him. I don't care how you tell him. Just tell him, okay?" Jenna said firmly.

Tom nodded. "It's lunch, we should be heading to the Hall." Tom said as he checked his watch.

"We have charms after," Jenna said. "With all the houses. You can tell him then."

Tom sighed as he and Jenna made their way to the Great Hall. Tom couldn't tell Albus.

He was scared.

Very scared.


	8. Chapter Eight: Albus

**Chapter Eight: Albus**

Albus scanned the Hall of the group of Slytherins.

"Watcha lookin' for?" Lupin asked in a southern American accent.

"Tom. Why are you speaking like that?" Albus answered back.

"I have no idea." Lupin shrugged.

Albus spotted Tom entering the Hall, leading a group of Hufflepuffs. Though, Albus didn't think he was leading them though. Tom made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down between Malfoy and a girl with light brown hair. They all started to talk together, huddled. Albus could see Tom nodding and Malfoy patting him, while the girl would talk like there was an emergency.

"Do you know who that girl is? That one, speaking to Malfoy and Tom?" Albus asked. A new voice interrupted.

"Taken a shine to her?" James asked, grinning.

"What? No!" Albus said, turning red. "Whenever there's a girl involved, you always think I'm taking a shine to her! I'm just curious."

"That's Jenna LeFay."James stated.

"Wait, LeFay as in Marcus LeFay. The Quidditch player?" Lupin quizzed.

"How many other LeFay's have you heard about?" James exaggerated.

Suddenly, the empty platters turned into full platters of food. James was scarfing down some chicken, Lupin was ripping a chunk of bread and eating it. Albus looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Rose eating some steak, Lucy was drinking some pumpkin juice and the twins were playing a game with their wands. Rose kept looking at Tom and Jenna over her shoulder though. Albus thought this was a bit weird.

Tom was staring at his platter of food. Jenna was looking at him, biting her lip. She was patting him on his back and was trying to comfort him. Tom looked at her and said something and started to eat his food, Jenna started to talk to him again.

"...so the Slytherins have tried out, the Hufflepuffs have tried out, just the Ravenclaws. Then I don't know when the matches begin." James explained to Lupin who was obviously intrigued. James turned to Albus.

"You don't happen to know the Slytherin seeker and Hufflepuff seeker is, do you?" James asked. Albus shook his head. He turned back to his plate and grabbed a piece of toast from the toast rack. James was deciding weather Lupin should try out as a Beater, Keeper or Chaser when he's older. Albus took a sip of water and nibbled on his toast while joining in on the conversation. From time to time Albus checked the Ravenclaw table and saw Rose, Lucy and the twins talking in a bunched group. It seemed as if they were discussing something. It was as if Rose couldn't decide on something, which Ravenclaws must've been good at. Since they were smart. He looked over to Hufflepuff table and saw the normal cheery faces his father said to expect from Hufflepuffs. Albus then looked over at the Slytherin table and was relived that he didn't end up there. He saw Malfoy scooting over to Jenna who was nudging her food with her fork, Malfoy leaned over to her and whispered something to her, Jenna seemed alarmed and looked at Malfoy like he was mad (which he was) and pushed him away. Albus chuckled as he saw Malfoy's reaction. His mouth was wide open and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Jenna continued to pick her food. Albus took out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was his timetable. They had charms next.

 _I hope it's a good charms lesson._ Albus thought.

"What do you think we're going to do in charms?" Albus questioned.

"Charms? Nah, no idea at all. Sorry. Maybe we'll do something else other than boring old spells." Albus wanted to do something fun. He had been dying to use his wand. Albus picked up a bread roll and took his knife to butter it.

"You know what? I think I'll go early today, we haven't really been to all our classes today, plus, it's our first day. You coming?" Albus said. Lupin looked up at him.

"Sorry Albus, I've gotta refuel." Lupin said, shaking his head. Albus nodded and grabbed his bag from the floor. He walked past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and exited the Hall. He sighed and rested against a wall. After a while, Albus started to walk again. He tried to find his way around the Castle when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Who's there?" Albus called. The footsteps stopped and a familiar voice called out.

"Tom Riddle. Is that you Albus?"

"Yeah." Albus started to walk again towards Tom's voice. When he turned a corner, he saw Tom standing there. His hand quickly reached down to his other hand as if he was touching his head.

"What's wrong? I saw Jenna and you..."

"Oh, that. I-I have to tell you something, that you might not like. You might hate me forever Maybe not. I don't know. But, after Defense Against The Dark Arts, on our way to History Of Magic, Jenna and I found a bit of parchment. It belonged to Ingio Doreen. He's in Slytherin, apparently he's unstable. I know that now. Ingio, he started talking about Lord Voldemort. I don't know if your father told you anything when he was at school, but Ingio started talking about in your father's fourth year, the graveyard." Tom explained.

"Yeah, dad told me that he saw Voldemort rising." Albus said nervously. He was worried, what had Tom meant that Albus might hate him forever?

"Well, Ingio said a boy also rose on that day, his father saw it. This was after your father escaped Voldemort. Ingio said that the boy looked like me. Voldemort said that the boy would help bring him back if he died. He would use him when the time was right. And I've been wondering. The time when I saw you at Gryffindor Common Room, I was trying to find it. I was suddenly filled with tons of information about Hogwarts inside my head. Then, Scorpius talked about a boy called Cedric Diggory. I felt really guilty when I heard about him. When Ingio was talking about the boy, well, I thought. Maybe, Voldemort is my...father." Tom said.

"Your-your father?" Albus stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean, I look just like him when he was a child! Scorpius said so. Plus what Ingio said about the boy, Voldemort took care of him, poured all of his knowledge of everything I needed to know! Please, I don't know If it's true or not. I know your father hated Voldemort."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, when I was coming back from Ingio, I thought hard about what he said. I stopped, suddenly my head started hurting like it's never done before, it felt like I was getting stabbed repeatedly. I know what it feels like, maybe Voldemort felt it. But didn't your father experience some pain like that with his scar? Voldemort gave him some of his own powers. Maybe Voldemort did it to me. Jenna and I were talking about Voldemort giving me a Horcrux when he made me." Tom said.

"So, your saying, you've got a Horcrux, Voldemort's your father, he gave you all the knowledge you need to know. Your-your father killed my fathers parents! Plus many other people! Who knows what you'll turn into!" Albus raged.

"Albus, I just found out! Please!" Tom yelled as Albus stormed away. He was going to Charms, he would never talk to Tom again. He found the classroom and was aware of Tom chasing after him.

Albus pushed open the door and was ready to excuse them for being late but then stopped himself. There was only three people in the room. Lupin, Jenna and Rose.

"Ah! Boys, come sit down!" Professor Flitwick said. Albus nodded.

"In your houses. So, Albus, would you like to sit with Lupin?"

"And then Mr. Riddle, sit next to Jenna please."

"So. Found out who Slytherin seeker was yet?" Lupin inquired. Albus slapped his face.

"Argh! I forgot!" He said in frustration.

"Really! Your friends with a Slytherin! Come on!" Lupin groaned. "What if it's Malfoy? That could be bad!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, look the match is coming up soon, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, we'll find out then." Albus said, trying to calm him down, and ignoring Lupin calling Tom his 'friend'.

"Okay, but I will kill you. And I _mean_ kill you that if it's Malfoy, your going to pay."

Albus nodded, he didn't like how much Lupin emphasized the word 'kill' so he hoped that the Seeker wasn't Malfoy. _BANG!_ The door slammed open and in came a boy with blond hair in Slytherin robes, it looked like he was in his third year.

Rodmin Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" Lupin whispered. "Isn't that the boy that attacked Tom?"

"Yeah, Rodmin Malfoy. Malfoy's cousin. He's supposed to be influenced by his parents. The Ministry thinks there Death Eaters but, they can't prove it. I know way more. My dad told me." Albus explained. Lupin looked at him in astonishment.

"All right, save it for free period." Lupin said, obviously intrigued. Lupin was mostly interested in Quidditch, pranks and jokes. Albus studied Rodmin and saw that he was holding a green and silver uniform. But not just any old uniform. A Quidditch uniform! Whoever got the seeker in Slytherin was in this room. That meant that it was either Tom or Jenna. That must've been why Rodmin looked so agitated. His face was red and he was standing straight up like a wild dog that was disturbed by a noise.

"Professor Flitwick, could I talk to Jenna and Tom for a second outside?"

"Oh yes you may!" Rodmin nodded and looked at Tom and Jenna. They scurried out of their seats and stumbled towards Rodmin out of the classroom.

Next, the door opened and a mass of students flooded in (all first years). Malfoy and his gang included. Plus the twins and Lucy. Tom and Jenna came back in after the first years. Tom seated himself next to Jenna, and she unfortunately had the torture of sitting next to Malfoy.

"All right! All right! Settle down! Today, we will be dueling! But not just regular dueling. You will be teamed up with another person fro your house! But I will chose a boy and a girl. Then you will all duel, the house that wins will receive 20 points each for their house!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Jenna

**Chapter Nine: Jenna**

Jenna had always practiced dueling with her mother, so she was excited. She loved the warmth that filled her when she used her wand. Her mother had taught her many spells just in case dueling came up in class. Then she was aware of Tom sitting next to her.

"Tom, how'd it go with Albus?" She asked. Tom mumbled something.

"All right, lets see. Slytherin? Scorpius Malfoy and... Jenna Le Fay!" Flitwick said.

 _Oh no._ Jenna thought, people were staring at Scorpius and searching the Slytherin group of a girl. Jenna stood up and walked up with Scorpius. Whispers burst in the crowd.

" _Wait, thats Markus Le Fay's daughter?"_

" _Isn't Le Fay a Quidditch player?"_

" _I didn't know Le Fay got married!"_

" _I knew it! They look so alike."_

Jenna never liked the publicity when it came to her father, the famous Markus Le Fay Quidditch player. Except the worst thing was that she was with Scorpius. Everyone knew he must've learned something from that horrible cousin Rodmin.

Jenna and Scorpius stood in front of the Slytherins while Professor Flitwick picked some students from Hufflepuff.

"Cedric Chang and Leanne Otterburn!" Yelled Professor Flitwick. Jenna looked at the Ravenclaws and saw that others were also staring at Lucy. She had a brother! Jenna didn't know who Leanne Otterburn was, but she had the face of a Slytherin and that was normally a bad thing. Cedric and Leanne clambered up next to Jenna and Scorpius.

Jenna really didn't know what her problem with Scorpius actually _was_ but it was that feeling you got and you just hate them. But she hated Rodmin even _more._

"Hmm. Ravenclaw, lets see."

 _Please not Rose, please not Rose._ Rose seemed to have a problem with her and Jenna didn't know why. She had been trying to treat her courteously but Rose just ignored her. It wasn't because she was a Slytherin though because she treated Tom well, obviously Albus and James were treated compassionately. Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy were her friends so Jenna didn't understand, and if she was faced with Rose, she would most likely blast Jenna of the stage and would ferociously curse her. Well, maybe Jenna was getting _to_ overboard with this.

"Rose Granger and Lysander Scamander!" Surprise, surprise. Jenna grumbled while Rose and Lysander rose from their seats. Jenna wondered why Rose's last name was Granger instead of Weasley. She pushed the thought away.

"Gryffindor, lets see."

Scorpius had a delighted look on his face, if Albus came up Scorpius would target him.

"Lupin Fletchly and Jenny Thompson!" Jenna saw that Lupin was taken aback by this while Albus was patting him on the back to go up. Scorpius seemed sad but didn't let it show.

"Right then, boys, girls on the stage with your house partner." Said Professor Flitwick. Jenna heaved herself onto the stage and Scorpius followed. They took a corner of the stage.

It was made of cloth and stone. The cloth was padded and probably for someone who was a klutz and could be protected while landing on the stage at the same time. The stone to hold the stage and the weight of students up, obviously.

"Right, on the count of three, I want you to use charms on your opponents. No violent spells though. All right, am I clear?" Professor Flitwick announced. They all nodded.

"One." Jenna took out her wand and thought of a spell to use.

"Two." It seemed so much like Quidditch tryouts.

"Three!"

Lysander parried and yelled. _"Stupefy!"_

Leanne went limp and her wand dropped. Jenna saw Scorpius advance.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ Lysander flicked his wand.

" _Protego!"_ The blast that shot out was repelled and Scorpius ducked. While Lysander was distracted, Jenna moved and got ready.

" _Aguamenti!"_ Water burst out from the tip of her wand. The blast hit Lysander and the force knocked him out. Jenna could see Professor Flitwick look at her with surprise, Jenna's mother told her that was year 5 or 6 work. Jenna was proud at this.

"Stay away from Lysander, he's determined." Jenna whispered to Scorpius. Scorpius nodded and blasted a spell at Cedric.

" _Flipendo!"_ Cedric's eyes widened and he was thrown back of the stage.

"Hufflepuff have one member left!" Announced Professor Flitwick.

"No surprise there." Jenna heard a Slytherin mumble. Some Hufflepuffs looked enraged. Jenna was glad she wasn't there to be in an argument between a Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Jenna yelled. Just as Leanne started to come up, Jenna had disarmed her. She could see Leanne grumble and shoot a look at her.

" _Impedimenta!"_ Jenna whipped her head and saw Rose's extended hand pointing at her. Jenna tried to block it, but it was to late. She couldn't move.

Jenna saw Rose give her a look of triumph. Seriously, what was her problem? Scorpius saw the situation and advanced.

" _Oppugno!"_ Some flowers in a pot flew out and whizzed towards Rose. She lost her balance and fell of the stage.

"Ravenclaw have one member left!" Professor Flitwick said. Jenna was so distracted with Rose that she completely forgot about Lysander, Jenna looked where he had been knocked out and saw that he was soaked and was retrieving his wand from the floor. Jenna looked around and saw that most Slytherins were engrossed in the duel. Some Hufflepuffs were covering their eyes as if watching a gruesome battle. The Ravenclaws looked like they would die, two of their best students and one of them is out and the other stumbling around. On the Gryffindor table, Albus was looking at Lupin intensely.

" _Incendio!"_ Jenna turned to see Jenny Thompson wave her wand at Scorpius.

"Scorpius! Watch out!" Jenna yelled. Scorpius turned to see Jenny's hand extended and a stream of fire bursting from the tip of her wand.

Scorpius waved his wand but he was too late. His sweater caught on fire and he was viciously patting it. While Scorpius was hopping around, Jenna pointed her wand at Jenny.

" _Tarantallegra!"_ Jenny started to tap her feet, then wave her arms and suddenly she was dancing. Lysander pointed his wand at Lupin and Jenny then stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!" Lysander howled. Jenny looked sorry and then she fell of the stage. Scorpius's sweater was now burned and he got his wand and pointed it at Leanne who was cowering in the corner.

" _Rictusempra!"_ Leanne was now giggling and shouting. "Stop it! That tickles, haha!" Jenna, Lysander, Lupin and Scorpius looked at Leanne in awe. She was smiling and chuckling. Then she yanked her foot in the air, obviously her foot was now being tickled. She lost her balance and fell of the stage.

" _Stupefy!"_ Scorpius recovered from Leanne's giggling fit and a red jet of flight flew towards Lysander and he fell to the floor.

" _Mobilicorpus!"_ Jenna flicked her wand and Lysander was moved of the stage. The Gryffindor's were now chanting.

" _Lupin! Lupin! Lupin!"_ Jenna could see that Lupin was sweating. Scorpius advanced and waved his wand.

" _Expulso!"_ The space in front of Lupin exploded and Lupin staggered and jumped of the stage.

"20 points to Mr. Malfoy and 20 points to Ms. LeFay." Flitwick announced. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all groaned.

"Nice job Jenna." Scorpius said while shaking Jenna's hand. Jenna nodded.

"You too." As Jenna walked back to the desks people congratulated her.

"Right! Settle down, settle down, Dumbledore wants to teach you all how to duel, ever since Lord Voldemort has died, he still wants to keep everything safe. This was just a starter, next lesson we will be learning the cushioning charm, always useful in duels. You are now dismissed." The students bustled out and into the hallway, squeezing to get past each other. Jenna rushed towards Tom.

"Tom! Wait up!" Jenna yelled. Tom turned around.

"So, 40 points for Slytherin, eh? Pretty good." Tom said.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you learn how to do that Jenna?" Asked a voice. It was Rose Granger.

"Oh, my mother. She was a skilled dueler." Jenna answered. Rose nodded and walked away angrily.

"What's wrong Granger? Jenna's to smart for you?" Sneered Scorpius next to them. Rose shot a look at Scorpius and walked away. Scorpius ran over to Tom and Jenna with Davos and Bane behind him.

"You showed her Jenna, you really did." Scorpius said boastfully. Jenna was blushing now, she couldn't wait to tell her mother and father, they would be so proud!

"Oh! Tom, you were great! Making me end up in the Hospital Wing, your acting skills are great!" Scorpius said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna questioned. Tom and Scorpius looked at each other.

"Well, I've been asking Tom a favor. I want him to pretend he hates me, while he actually doesn't. The Gryffindor's will be fooled." Scorpius explained quickly.

"What! How...that's-that's..." Jenna looked at the two boys.

"Outrageous!" She finished. "Absolutely outrageous!" She couldn't believe it.

"Um, guys, we're gonna be late. We got Flying next." Davos said.

"Flying! Flying! They already held the tryouts!" Tom said.

"Well, either way, we're still gonna be late!" Bane said. The five Slytherins rushed towards the field near the Forbidden Forest. Some broomsticks had been set out on the ground. Madame Hooch was already there, talking to some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

"Sorry we're late Madame Hooch!" Jenna exclaimed. Madame Hooch looked up and saw the children.

"That's fine! We're always late sometimes." The Hufflepuffs looked disapprovingly at them.

"Right! Everyone, choose a broom!" The students scrambled to a broom.

"Who has played Quidditch before?" Some students raised their hands.

"Ah, I see. Some of you have tried out for the teams?" Madame Hooch received nods.

"I want you to pick up your broom," Madame Hooch instructed. "Then mout it. Like this." She showed the students how to mount the broom and waited.

"Right, on my count, I want each of you to ascend. I will demonstrate."Madame Hooch kicked off the ground and soared in the sky. Some Hufflepuffs looked in awe at her. Madame Hooch landed and said, "Cedric, you first." Cedric looked at the ground and kicked off. He whizzed through the sky and landed safely back down. Madame Hooch nodded to a Hufflepuff girl.

"Allison, you can go." She beckoned. Allison, shakily rose off the ground. She hovered in the air but bit by bit she was able to make her way down. When she came of her broom, her face had turned a sickly shade of green. A boy was now in the air when someone nudged her.

"Hey! Jenna!" It was Tom, he was hissing at her, he moved to the back of the crowd and she followed.

"What?"

"Look, I just want to say, about what Scorpius said. Okay? It's just so I can gain his trust so he'll think I'm his friend. Also, Albus hates me now. I told him everything." Tom explained. Jenna looked at him.

"I'm really sorry Tom." Jenna said thoughtfully.

"That's okay, I've still got you guys, don't I?" Tom smiled. They rushed back to their spots in the crowd, it was Scorpius's turn. Scorpius was gliding over the trees.

"How impressive!" Exclaimed Madame Hooch. As Scorpius landed, Jenna was mounting her broom. Madame Hooch nodded at her.

She kicked the muddy ground and soared into the air. The wind was strong, but she was flying at high speed. She could see the castle. It was majestic. She saw people pointing their fingers at her and shouting. She descended, taking in everything as she rushed to the ground and them slowly cushioned herself on to the ground.

"That was, excellent!" Madame Hooch said. Tom, Davos, Bane and Scorpius were all clapping her on the back.

"Good luck Tom." Jenna whispered to herself. Tom adjusted himself on his broom and flew in the sky, doing tricks. People gasped and gaped at him.

"He's good." Scorpius managed. Tom finally flew down when he had finished an amazing trick. He let go of on hand on the end of his broom and fell off on purpose while he rocketed to the ground on his feet. As he sprang of the broom, Madame Hooch made her way towards him.

"That was excellent my boy, you must be Tom Riddle? Aria told me all about you." Jenna could see Tom blushing as Madame Hooch walked away.

"Right! Well, first day, it was great, wasn't it." Jenna said to Tom.

"Yeah, yeah it was." He answered back as they headed of to dinner.


	10. Chapter Ten: Albus

**Chapter Ten: Albus**

Albus had just finished Herbology. Professor Longbottom was amazing. When his father had been in school, Herbology wasn't that fun, but Neville Longbottom truly was amazing. He had cut the class short to tell them a story when he was at Hogwarts. One for each lesson he retold all these unimaginable tales, The Sorcerer's Stone was the first tale they heard about. The students were all amazed by his stories, he even passed around his golden communication coin from the D.A, Dumbledore's Army. Lupin and Albus found James and told him about Herbology. The only thing that was tugging Albus at the back of his head was Tom, he seemed so, not evil when he first met him.

"Yeah, He's telling us 'bout The Chamber Of Secrets in our lessons, explaining it bit by bit, holds the suspense."James said.

"Can you tell us?" Albus asked.

"Tell you? No, I can't." James answered back.

"Why?" Albus moaned.

"Well, it's quite straightforward _why_ he can't tell us. He doesn't want to ruin it for us, but then he likes having this as a reason to torture you." Lupin explained. James nodded,

"Listen to your friend Albus. He's clearly smarter than you." James teased. Albus chased him back to the castle while Lupin laughed.

"Where is he?" Lupin said, annoyed. Just at that moment, a sudden burst of laughter erupted from the hallway. The Gryffindors looked to see Scorpius, Jenna, Tom, Davos and Bane strolling down the corridor.

"Oh! Albus, Lupin, James! Nice to see you!" Tom said. Scorpius, Davos and Bane walked into the Great Hall without acknowledging them. Tom and Jenna ran over to the boys.

"What did you have after Charms?" Lupin asked.

"Flying. Tom was fantastic! Weren't you Tom?" Jenna said. James and Lupin turned to Tom. Albus didn't look at Tom.

"Wow, what did you do?" James asked.

"I did a few beginner tricks." Tom said, shrugging his shoulders.

"A few _beginner_ tricks?" A voice said behind them. It was a group of Hufflepuffs. Cedric Chang stepped forward.

"They were amazing if they were beginner tricks." Cedric said.

"Thanks Cedric." Tom said.

"Anytime." Cedric and the Hufflepuffs walked into the Great Hall.

"So, you must be a pretty good Quidditch player, huh?" James asked.

"Hey Riddle! LeFay! C'mon!" Yelled a voice from the Slytherin table.

"Oh, sorry guys, it's Scorpius." Tom and Jenna rushed over to Scorpius and sat down.

"Darn it! I was trying to find out if he was the Slytherin Seeker!" James moaned.

"If it is Tom, I'm ready. We're going to pulverize Slytherin!" Albus finally said.

"What happened to you?" Lupin asked.

Ablus told them everything Tom told him and the look on James face was full of anger and disgust.

"But, Tom's nice, he's nothing like You-Know-Who." Lupin said.

"Really? You were the one saying he was a spy." Albus said.

"Well, now that I've spent time with him, he's grown on me!" Lupin exclaimed.

The brothers were quite for along time when James changed the subject.

"Well, it might not be Scorpius for all we know." James said. The boys sat down at the Gryffindor table. Patrick Wood sat across from them.

"Hey, James, Albus. We have Quidditch practice tomorrow, I asked McGonagall. Madame hooch says she's starting the season early. Plus, the rumors about the Slytherin Team having a Lighting Retriever for the Seeker is true. We have to train." Patrick said urgently. James stared at Patrick with his mouth open.

"You're joking, right? The Slytherins _can't_ have a Lightning Retriever." James said.

"They do, I saw Slughorn congratulating them. Saw Aria Jones carrying it down the hallway." Patrick said.

"Who's Aria Jones?" Lupin asked.

"The Slytherin Captain. She's one Beater, I tell you." Patrick shivered.

 _Clink! Clink!_ Albus turned and saw McGonagall resting his glass back, he must've wanted their attention. Dumbledore coughed and stood up.

"Madame Hooch would like to announce an important message for the Quidditch teams." McGonagall sat back down and Madame Hooch stood up and walked closer to the students.

"The Quidditch season will be starting on October 12. Please see your Head Houses to book the pitch." Madame Hooch walked back to her chair and sat down. McGonagall stood again.

"I hop you enjoyed your day today everyone. Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore said. Platters of food appeared and Lupin immediately dug in. Patrick seemed to forget about Quidditch and wolfed down tons of shrimp. Albus's goblet filled up with hot chocolate, his plate had some tomatoes, bread, salad and some chicken. Albus took the bread and ripped of a chunk and stuffed it in his mouth. After a while he seemed quite full, Patrick said,

"Albus, here's your kit." Patrick handed over a gold and red Quidditch uniform and Albus carefully took.

"Thanks Patrick." Albus said. Patrick nodded and headed back to the Common Room.

"Hey, Albus. Do you want to go to visit Hagrid?" James asked.

"Hagrid? It might be dangerous though," Albus said. "Besides, how will we get there without being seen?"

"Follow me." James smirked.

"Can Lupin come?" Albus inquired.

"He can come next time." James said. Albus nodded and followed James out of the Great Hall. They climbed up to the seventh floor, found the Fat Lady and said, _"Tapeworm."_ The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and they clambered inside.

"Wait here." James said. They were the only ones there, everyone else was downstairs in the Great Hall. James went to the Boys Dormitory. Albus sat in a giant squashy armchair and sighed. This was amazing, a fantasy to him. How has James not gotten used to this? He wondered. James came back down with a cloak and an old piece of parchment.

"Ta-da!" James shoved the parchment into Albus's hands.

"Wha-wait a second, this isn't..." Albus started. James smirked.

"Yes it is."

"The Marauders Map and the Cloak of Invisibility." James said proudly.

"But dad said you can't...hold on, you didn't steal this, did you?" Albus said.

"No. After nagging dad and saying his friends and him used it countless times, he gave in. I'll let you use it as well when you need it, 'cause that's what a good brother like me would do." James grinned. Albus was astonished.

"Woah. So, are we going to Hagrid's, or not?" Albus asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, lets go." The two brothers made their way out of the Common Room and looked out for anyone. Albus saw something move in the distance and alerted James.

"James! Someones coming, get the cloak on, quick!" Albus whispered. James got the cloak and put it over them. Albus was amazed, it was fantastic being under the cloak. He could see the person coming was Lupin along with a girl Albus recognized as Jenny Thompson, the girl who was partners with Lupin in Professor Fliwicks class. Jenny and Lupin were deep in discussion.

"C'mon." James whispered. Albus and James shuffled along the castle and reached the grounds where the Flying Class was held, the edges of Hogwarts close to the Forbidden Forest.

"There." James pointed underneath the cloak towards a hut with walls of stone and a roof made of straw, secured with wooden planks. A pumpkin patch was next to the Hut with a scarecrow standing guard. Next to the scarecrow was a elegant creature with a slender body, it's eyes were twinkling bright in the dark night.

"Buckbeak!" Albus whispered. James smiled under the cloak. As they reached the door to the Hut, James took the cloak of and knocked. The door opened after a bit and Albus saw the most gigantic man ever. Long tangles of buchy black hair covered his face, his hands were gigantic as dust-bin lids.

"Ah! James, good to see ya! 'Arry told me you'd be comin'."

"Good to see you to Hagrid." James said.

"C'mon in!" Hagrid beckoned James inside with a large hand.

"Hagrid! This is my brother, Albus." James said. Hagrid looked down at Albus and waved.

"Nice ter meet ya Albus." Hagrid said gently. Albus got the courage to answer back.

"Hello, Hagrid. My dad told me about you." Albus said meekly. Hagrid nodded and smiled. The two boys followed him inside the hut. A single bed was cramped in the corner of the room and a table and some plates and bowls scattered in random places. A dog was curled up near the flickering fire.

"Fang's kid, he's a young one.'" Hagrid said as he sat in a wooden chair.

"Yeah, he looks more tired since last time." James said.

"Thanks fer visitin' me. No one comes ter visit me anymore." Hagrid said tearfully.

"Anytime Hagrid, anytime." James nodded.

"Hope I'll see yer soon, ye gotta ger back ter the castle." Hagrid said. James patted him on the back and got the cloak.

"C'mon Albus." James said. Albus and James put the cloak on and headed back to the castle.

"Hagrid seems lonely." Albus said sadly.

"As he said, no one really visits him anymore." James answered.

"I wonder if Mum, Dad and Lily have got my letter yet." Albus sighed.

"I'm sure they did." James said. The two boys went up to the Common Rooms and curled up into bed.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Harry

**Chapter Eleven: Harry**

"There's some e-mails here!" Lily Luna Potter yelled. She ran inside her parents house and sat down at the kitchen table. Her father Harry Potter entered the room and grinned at her.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you? Thats mail, e-mail is online." Harry sat down next to his daughter and took the mail from her. Lily puffed her cheeks.

"Can you read them out loud?" Lily asked.

"Of course I can." Harry said warmly to her. Harry took the first letter and ripped it open, "This is from... Uncle George! He wants you to come to Diagon Alley and help him with the Joke Shop." Lily's face lit up.

"I love Uncle George!" She yelled happily.

"What's all this noise?" A voice said. Harry and Lily turned around, it was Ginny Potter. She was climbing down stairs.

"Oh nothing, we're just reading some letters. George wants Lily to help with the Shop." Harry answered.

"Oh, well that's fine. You can help Uncle George whenever you want Lily." Ginny said.

"Yey!" Lily squealed. Harry put George's letter to the side and took another one.

"This one is from... Ron and Hermione! They want to meet up next week so Hugo and Lily can get together."

"Ooh! I wanna see Hugo again!" Lily said. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't worry Lily, we're going to see Hugo, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Ginny said. Lily jumped in the air with joy.

"And who's the last one from?" Lily questioned. Harry turned the letter over and saw the Hogwarts seal. He knew immediately it was from Albus or James. He opened it and unfolded the letter, he read it out loud.

 _Dear Mum, Dad and Lily,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing, Rose met some people, Lupin Murray, Lucy Chang, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander on the train. I met Scorpius Malfoy. I was about to trust him at first, but he's not the nicest person in the world. I'm also friends with Cedric Chang, Tom Riddle and Jenna LeFay. Yeah, I'm friends with Marcus LeFay's daughter! It's awesome, plus I'm in Gryffindor, I'm also Seeker, James gave me your Firebolt, thanks a lot. Lily, your going to love it here. I gave love to Neville mum, just like you said. Just kidding, but Herbology is fantastic, Neville cuts the lesson short and tells us about his time at Hogwarts. Can't wait until you come Lily. I'll give you updates on what's going on. Tom, Lupin and Jenna are all great, Lupin reminds me of James a bit. Jenna's kind (No idea why she's in Slytheirn) she pretends to show of to annoy me and her and Tom are quite close. Tom's a great friend and like Jenna is kind. That's baisically what's going on. I miss you already Lily!_

 _From, Albus_

"Oh, it sounds wonderful there! I can't wait!" Lily said, she saw her father purse his lips and knew she had to leave her parents alone. "Can I play with Cecil?" Cecil was a close friend of Lily's, he lived across the street and was a muggle.

"Yeah, thats fine Lily, tell Cecil's Mum that we have to meet up soon." Harry said. Lily smiled from ear to ear and grabbed her coat from the coat rack and ran out the door. Harry and Ginny were left alone.

"So, Marcus LeFay, huh?" Ginny said. Harry nodded, but there was one thing that disturbed him the most.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked him. Harry always was surprised by his wife all the time.

"How did you know?" Harry inquired. Ginny sighed.

"You always purse your lips when somethings bothering you." She explained. Harry breathed in deeply.

"It's just, Albus said something about a boy called Tom Riddle."

"Your not thinking-"

"No, its just, I want to see this Tom Riddle." Harry clarified.

"When Albus comes home for Christmas, he can tell us all about Tom, okay?" Ginny coaxed. Harry agreed with her and went upstairs and grabbed his bag.


	12. Chapter Twleve: Tom

**Chapter Twelve: Tom**

It was a bright and sunny morning at Hogwarts. Tom yawned and woke up Scorpius.

"Mmm?" Scorpius mumbled.

"Get up quickly! Didn't you wanna see the Quidditch Team practice?"

"Oh, yeah!" Scorpius remembered. Scorpius scrambled out of bed and he got his school uniform on while Tom got his Slytherin Quidditch Robes on and his protective gear.

"Does Aria have the Lightning Retriever?" Scorpius asked Tom.

"Yeah, I haven't seen it yet. But Gryffindor's raging." Tom said.

"I bet your going to crush them when the season starts."

Tom nodded and they walked towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oh look!" Scorpius pointed towards a group of green an silver uniformed people, it was the Quidditch team.

"Hey, I remember, your cousin, did you tell him we were acting?"

"Yeah, he's really good at it, I can tell him to take it down a notch if you want."

"A bit. At least can we get along?" Tom asked. Scorpius nodded and ran towards his cousin and started to talk to him. Tom joined the rest of the team and Aria was talking about their positions, apparently, she had not noticed Tom was late.

"...Tom, you'll be doing your job by finding the Snitch and all that. So I think that's all. Oh, and I have to give you your broom." Everyone elese, except for Tom and Aria, mounted their brooms and kicked of into the air.

Aria ran over to the broom cupboard and got a wrapped package out. She rushed back over and handed the package to Tom. He gracefully excepted it and opened it carefully. Inside, was a shiny sky blue polished broom. There were think birch twigs that entwined with each other to make a tail.

"Wow." It was the first broom Tom had ever owned. The school brooms as he heard were very unstable, (a bit like Ingio) and no one ever used them. He stroked the handle, it felt so soft.

"Thanks. Thanks a bunch." Tom said to Aria. She smiled and mounted her own broom, flew in the air and started to play.

Tom was excited to use the Lightning Retreiver. He couldn't wait to get up in the air and fly. But what would he do? Let go of the Snitch, give it a head start and chase after it? That sounded good. He went over to the Quidditch chest witch held all the items needed to play Quidditch. The two Bludgers, a Quaffle and the Golden Snitch. Tom grabbed the Bludgers and secured them tightly around his arms. He looked up and saw Aria nodding. He let go of them and they sped up in the sky, flying towards the players while Aria and Mark Ross hit the Bludgers with their sticks. Tom snatched the Quaffle and the Golden Snitch, he held the Snitch in one hand and tried to hold the Quaffle with the other. He grabbed his broom and flew into the air. It was brilliant. He could feel the air passing through him, almost as if he was nothing. He passed the Quaffle to Rodmin and flew away. Rodmin who was a Chaser, had already scored two points by the time Tom had surveyed the area. They were all playing great, until Tom saw a group of red and gold specks coming towards the Pitch. Tom flew over to Aria.

"Aria, I think the Gryffindors are coming." Tom said, pointing to the specks.

"That's fine, we'll just keep on playing. Try to ignore them."Aria said, she zoomed around and passed the message onto everyone. When Aria was finished, they continued playing.

"Hey! I booked the pitch!" A voice yelled. Tom and many others turned around and saw Patrick Wood coming towards them. Tom could see the rest of the team including Albus and James. Lupin was tagging along, he looked quite sad. The Slytherin's turned back to their game and Rodmin passed to Adeline King who scored a point.

"Hey! Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Patrick boiled.

"Yes! We heard what you said!" Scorpius yelled from the stands. The Gryffindors shot nasty looks at him, all except for Lupin.

A Bludger came hurtling at Aria and she hit it with her stick at Mark Ross who hit it back to her.

"Well, your using one side, lets use the other. C'mon." Patrick said. The Gryffindors walked to the other half of the Pitch and were getting ready. Lupin joined Scorpius and they were both in deep discussion of something. Something whizzed past Tom's head and he saw a Bludger, except, Aria and Mark were passing a Bludger already. The Slytherins were only using one.

Tom turned around to the Gryffindor side, and so did Rodmin and Adeline who had both seen the Bludger. Michael Woodley, Gryffindor Beater, had his arms extended and was pointing directly towards Tom. Tom saw Albus look at him in disgust and turned away. Tom sighed and soared through the air as he saw Rodmin had scored again.

"Hey! Jones!" Patrick came flying over accompanied by James and Albus, while Aria beckoned Tom and Rodmin.

"What is it Wood?"Aria said, rolling her eyes.

"Where's the Snitch?" Patrick asked.

"Tom has it. Don't you Tom?" Aria said, turning to Tom.

"Yep, I'm releasing it, giving it a minute head start and then going after it." Tom lied, but it was a good idea, he was just a bit nervous.

"Well we need it for our Seeker, anyway, Riddle doesn't need that. None of you need any Quidditch practice, we're going to beat you." Patrick smirked.

"Why don't you challenge us right now then." Aria said firmly.

"Against the rules."

"Is it?"

"I-I don't know."

" 'Course you don't, wouldn't be surprised."Rodmin sneered, reaching for his wand. Tom held out his hand. Albus noticed this and spoke.

"Oh, but Tom knows what to do, doesn't he? Or is it _Lord Voldemort Junior_ now?" Albus sneered.

Aria and Rodmin looked in confusion at Albus and Tom.

"Why don't we just carry on with what we're doing and let Tom and Albus chase after the Snitch?" James suggested.

"If it lets me have a moment to breathe away from _him_ for a second." Aria said, obviously meaning Patrick. She turned around and started flying towards the Slytherin side, while James, Rodmin and Patrick went to their sides. It was only Albus and Tom left in the middle now.

"First one to catch gets the whole Pitch for practice when they want." Albus said quickly.

"Shake on it." Tom said. He really hated Albus now. Tom was trying to tell Albus that he wanted to be friends, but apparently Albus didn't understand. It wouldn't surprise Tom at all.

The boys took out their hands and shook. With the other hand, Tom held out the Snitch.

"Three." Tom said.

"Two."

"One!" They both yelled. Tom let go of the Snitch and they both dove down, following the Snitch. Albus ferociously bumped into Tom and he twirled on his broom. Albus was going as fast as his Firebolt would carry him. Tom knew he had a faster broom so he soared above Albus and positioned himself so he would fall directly in front of him. _One, two and three!_ Tom thought, he dove down and almost knocked Albus of his broom.

"What's wrong Potter? Broom to slow?" Tom sneered, he surprisingly sounded like Scorpius. Tom shook the thought of and whooshed ahead of Albus, he was just groping the edge of the Snitch.

 _BAM!_ Tom was knocked off his broom and was just hanging of with one hand attached to the handle. He was hovering in midair when he watched Albus whisking ahead of him. Tom pushed himself up and swung his legs over the broom. He zoomed past Michael Woodley who was aiming a Bludger at him and Cassandra Bullock who was trying to bump into him while scoring. Tom saw Albus circling the pitch, probably searching for the Snitch. Tom darted into the Slytherin side and saw Aria passing a Bludger to Mark again. As Albus kept on circling the Pitch, he got slower, possibly so he could see the Snitch better. Tom raced ahead and whizzed past Albus, he had spotted the Snitch. Albus looked dazed as Tom almost knocked him of his broom. Tom wasn't _that_ mean though.

Tom extended his hand and saw Albus coming up behind him. Tom moved to the left when he saw Albus's hand reach out. Tom touched the edge of the Snitch when he almost fell of his broom. Tom adjusted himself and breathed in and out, he was losing Albus quickly. He really loved his Lightning Retriever. The team payed ten thousand galleons for it, so they must've been determined to win. Albus raced back up next to Tom and elbowed him.

Tom whacked him on the arm but it wasn't that strong, he needed the power that hit Scorpius. Tom saw Rodmin go to the halfway line and grab Cassandra Bullock's head and slam her towards the ground, luckily, Cassandra kept her hands tight on the broom.

"Slytherins getting mean, aren't they." Albus said.

"Only because theres no referee." Tom said. But Albus veered of to the side and left Tom confused. On the side, he heard Lupin and Scorpius screaming.

"He's spotted the Snitch!" Scorpius roared.

"No he hasn't!"Lupin yelled. But who would he trust, Scorpius of course. Tom flew faster and found his head at the tail of Albus's Firebolt. He thought of grabbing the tail to show Albus he _really_ hated him, but then knew it was against the rules. It was a foul. Stupid Lord Voldemort. How was _he_ supposed to know that. He didn't even play Quidditch, or did he? Tom veered away from Albus, his plan was to smash into him. Tom as planned soared back in and crashed into Albus.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" He lied. Albus looked at him in disgust. Tom dashed ahead on his broom, his arm stretched out. _C'mon, get it._ He timed his moment perfectly. He caught the Snitch and whirled around to see Albus bash into him. Albus grabbed the Snitch, but Tom held it tight in his hands. Tom kicked Albus's leg and he stumbled. Tom wrenched the Snitch from Albus and flew down to the ground.

"So, you get the Pitch for practice." Albus said grumpily.

"Yeah, I guess. That was the deal, right?" Tom said.

"Well, we'll leave and you Slytherins can be on your merry way." Albus mumbled.

"Hey, Albus," Tom called as Albus moped over to Patrick. "Can, we please be friends again? I know my father killed your father's parents and many others, but I'm not like him. I've never met him and I never want to. Plus, he's not even alive anymore." Tom had to give it a shot.

"Sorry, _Tom._ It just won't work out, our fathers history, yours a evil Wizard. Mine, a-a..." Albus faltered, it was a different Albus that was speaking though. He had a bitter voice.

"Hero." Tom finished. Albus shrugged and walked away. Tom couldn't play Quidditch anymore. He saw Patrick fly over to Aria and say something to her. Then, he shot Tom a dirty look. He joined the rest of the Gryffindor team and they walked back to the castle. Aria informed the team about something and they spread out.

Tom walked up to the stands and saw Lupin leave, following the Gryffindors. Tom sighed and plopped himself next to Scorpius.

"Does _everyone_ hate me now?" Tom said, looking at the disappearing figure of Lupin.

"No, I'm your friend, Davos and Bane are your friends. Lupin told me he didn't think you're that evil. Plus, you and Jenna are like peanut butter and jelly. Lupin told me about it, he's a halfblood." Scorpius whispered the last part.

"Right, peanut butter and jelly," Tom muttered. "Can we go?"

"Sure." Scorpius said. He stood up and helped Tom up.

"Is Quidditch _that_ tiring?"

"No, I'm just feeling down about Albus."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, confused. Tom held his breath, of course, he hadn't told Scorpius everything. He only told Jenna. Tom let go of his breath. He looked at Scorpius, thought about it. Then told him. Everything he had told Jenna and Albus. The graveyard and Ingio. Everything.

When Tom had finished, Scorpius looked at Tom. Scorpius's mouth was opening and closing. He didn't know what to say.

"So, you probably think I'm horrible now, don't you." Tom said.

"No! No! You're a great friend Tom. It's just very. . .surprising, that a boy like you could be The Dark Lords son." Scorpius said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh." Tom said, looking at the ground.

"No really Tom. It was good of you to tell Albus, but it's his loss now that he got mad at you, I mean you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"That's what Jenna said, but Albus saw me cast a spell on you _and_ punch you." Tom muttered. Scorpius patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You've still got us as friends." The two boys headed up back to the Boys Dormitories and Scorpius waited for Tom to change into his school robes. Tom grabbed his bag and stuffed some books into it.

"C'mon. Lets get breakfast." Scorpius said. The boys set of to the Great Hall, on the way, they saw Jenna and Rose talking about something. Tom pulled Scorpius behind a wall, it was odd for Jenna to be talking to Rose, especially since they were both smiling.

"So you got it?" Jenna asked. Rose nodded.

"Yep! I'm so excited for it to start!"

"That's great! Tom and Albus will be thrilled to hear!"

"I know right! Hey, what's going on between them?" Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius looked at Tom. Tom held his breath, surely Jenna wouldn't tell.

"Oh, you know. Boy stuff." Jenna said. Scorpius smiled and Tom breathed.

The girls both entered the Hall and parted their ways. Jenna sat at the Slytherin table, looking around. While Rose went and sat with Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy.

"Jenna's waiting for us." Scorpius said, the boys entered the Great Hall. Tom saw Albus slouched at the Gryffindor table with Lupin, James, Patrick and the rest of the Quidditch team sitting with him. Albus saw Tom and threw him a nasty look. Tom smiled and waved at him. It was the best thing to do, his face was priceless.

Tom sat on Jenna's left while Scorpius sat on her left. Davos and Bane sprinted over and sat next to Scorpius, they huddled together and talked in hushed whispers.

"Tom! Guess what Rose told me!" Jenna exclaimed.

"What? Your friends now?" Tom said with his head on the table.

"Uh, that to, I guess," Jenna shrugged. "But she's in the Quidditch team!"

Tom shot up and looked at Jenna.

"What!" He shouted. The Slytherin team looked at Tom in surprise. Aria scooted over to him and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tom said, turning red.

"Yeah! She's-" Jenna started, but Scorpius interrupted, he removed himself from the huddle and said to him,

"Hey Tom! Do we have Herbology after this?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Tom said dimly. Scorpius leaned back to Davos and Bane.

"So, which position is she playing?" Tom asked.

"Chaser. So Ethan better be careful, and James." Ethan was Aria's older brother, he was the Slytherin keeper.

"Wait, what about the Hufflepuff Keeper?" Tom questioned.

"Oh I heard it was a second year or a first year."

"Wow, there are lots of First years on the teams."

"Yeah, I know right!" Suddenly, a voice boomed over the talking.

"Good Morning everyone! I hope you have had an amazing morning so far! Professor McGonagall said. "You have a long day of lessons ahead, so let us eat!"

As always, the empty plates turned into soup bowls and platters filled with fruits, toast and much more. Tom grabbed his goblet and it filled with hot chocolate. He sipped the warm, thick drink and sighed.

"Tom, have you tried this!" Scorpius said. Tom looked to see Scorpius holding two pieces of toast, and a sort of beige icing and finally some jam.

"It's peanut butter!" Scorpius said, waving the toast in his face. He turned around and started to eat it.

"Of course its peanut butter." Tom muttered.

"Hey, Tom?" Jenna asked, patting him on the back. Tom looked up into her eyes.

"Are you going away in Christmas, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't see a point of going anywhere. No where to go, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. You could always come over to my house!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. But sorry Jenna, I might just stay here."

"Okay." Jenna said. She didn't seem that bothered. Jenna and him started to talk about Quidditch. Tom asked some questions about Jenna's father, Marcus LeFay.

"So, about you're father? What team is he on?" Tom asked.

"Puddlemore United." Jenna answered. Tom nodded.

"What position?"

"Seeker." Tom nodded once again.

"Do you know what Herbology is like?" Tom asked, changing the subject, as he knew Jenna didn't like talking about her father.

"Don't know. I heard Albus saying that Professor Longbottom cuts the lessons short and tells us stories of when he was at Hogwarts."

"That sounds fun." Tom said.

"Yeah. Wanna go early, I don't feel like eating anymore." Jenna said. Tom nodded and they gathered their bags, said goodbye to Scorpius, Davos and Bane. Then, made their way out of the castle and to the greenhouses.

They finally arrived at the greenhouses and saw some Lorcan and Lysander Scamander talking to Professor Longbottom.

"Oh, hello Jenna and Tom!" He said.

"Good morning, Professor." Jenna said happily.

"You can just set you're bags next to Lorcan and Lysander's." Professor Longbottom said, gesturing towards two bags. They dumped their bags next to the twins's.

"So, how's Hogwarts for you guys?" Lorcan (Or was it Lysander) asked.

"Good so far." Jenna answered.

"What about you Tom?" Lysander (Or was it Lorcan?) asked.

"It's been okay." Tom said unsure. Lorcan and Lysander looked at each other, then at Tom. They moved towards him and squeezed him tight around his shoulder.

"How can it be okay?" They said. Tom was about to speak but they started to speak again.

"Hogwarts is brilliant!" Lorcan (Or Lysander) said.

"Except for the dead snake that lies below in the sewers." Lysander (Or Lorcan) said.

"Or the haunting memory of the Triwizard Tournament?" The other said.

"Or the leftover pink paint from Professor Umbridge's office?" Lysander (Or Lorcan) said.

"Or Albus Dumbledore's tomb that lies at the lake?" Lorcan (Or Lysandera) said.

"Of course there's nothing to worry about!" The twins said, grinning.

"Stop it guys." Jenna said.

"Just trying to cheer him up." Lysander (Or Lorcan) said.

"And how does stating some old events that happened at Hogwarts cheer Tom up?" Jenna said, arms folded. The twins shrugged, looking at each other with amused faces.

"Hey, sorry if this offends you, but who's Lorcan, and who's Lysander?" Tom inquired, jerking away from the boys.

"I'm Lysander, with the weird hair." Lysander said, he had messy hair.

"And I'm Lorcan, with the beautifully combed hair, I'm sorry for my brothers appearance."

"Hey! I look just like you! We just have different hair styles!" Lysander cried.

"Okay, okay." Lorcan surrendered.

"Hey! Lorcan! Lysander!" The five students looked around and saw Lucy Chang bouncing on the tip of her toes.

"Hey Lucy!" Jenna yelled into Tom's ear.

"Ow! I'm not Lucy you know!" Tom screeched. Lorcan and Lysander howled with laughter.

"How was that funny?" Tom bickered. He brought a thick Herbology book and brought it down on the twins head's.

"Ow!" They wailed. Tom smirked.

"Boys, boys, calm down." Professor Longbottom joshed.

"But we can't Professor!" Lorcaan bantered. Longbottom chuckled.

"Well, while we wait for the rest of the class, lets get our lesson set out. Jenna and Lucy, could you please set out thoses plant pots. Lorcan and Lysander, please get thoses ear muffs out and set them at each place. Tom, I want you to come to me." Longbottom ordered.

"Yes sir." The girls and twins said. Tom watched as they did as they were told. Tom looked at Professor Longbottom and walked forward to him.

"Tom, I have to tell you something. The staff know that you found out about you're father." Tom sucked in his breath.

"Look, if you need any help coping with something, just come and visit me, okay?" Professor Longbottom whispered. Tom breathed again. He wasn't expecting Professor Longbottom to talk to Tom about coping with the situation.

"Yes, sir." Tom nodded.

"Good, now, go and help Jenna and Lucy please."

Tom walked away from Longbottom and rushed over to Jenna and Lucy.

"What did Professor Longbottom want to talk to you about?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing important." Tom answered quickly. Lucy turned away and took a flower pot and set it on a table. Jenna eyed Tom, but went over and grabbed another pot and rested it on another table.

Tom reached for a flower pot when someone suddenly lightly punched him on the arm.

"Ah!" Tom gasped. He whipped around and saw Scorpius, Davos and bane behind him. Scorpius was grinning in delight.

"Oh, it's you Scorpius." Tom said. At the sound of Scorpius's name, Professor Longbottom gave Scorpius a strange look. Tom looked confused at this and Scorpius saw the look of confusion on Tom's face and pulled him aside.

"Neville Longbottom and my father have a history. My father always teased him so I expect Longbottom's not pleased to see me." Scorpius murmured. Tom nodded, understanding. Draco Malfoy was the typical school bully back then.

"My fathers changed, Longbottom just doesn't know." Scorpius said.

Tom nodded. He lifted a flower pot and rested it on a table while Lorcan and Lysander were bewitching the ear muffs and laying them on the tables.

That's when they heard a blood-curdling scream.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Tom

**Chapter Thirteen: Tom**

 **I just noticed, this is kinda like a sad chapter, a unlucky chapter. And its Chapter Thirteen! That doesn't prove anything though**

Everyone in the greenhouses turned around.

The scream came from the castle.

"What was that?" Lucy said.

"I don't know, follow me children." Professor Longbottom said. He leaded the kids out of the greenhouses, they followed off one by one.

"What do you think that was?" Davos asked Bane.

"Not sure." Bane said, shrugging. Scorpius, Davos and bane huddled together and shuffled along.

"Who do you think made that sound?" Jenna whispered to Tom.

"I'm as clueless as everyone, but I can tell from the pitch it was a young girl," Tom answered. Jenna looked surprised.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Nothing." The two were silent until Professor Longbottom stopped abruptly. They saw Professor Wolfheart sprinting along the courtyard and into the castle.

"Jack! What happened?" Longbottom yelled. Wolfheart turned around and saw them.

"I don't know! I just heard the scream! I was down at the lake."

"Why was Professor Wolfheart down at the lake?" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Nevermind that Scorpius. Who made that scream?" Jenna said.

"Tom says that from the pitch it was made by a young girl." Jenna continued.

"Really?" Davos said.

"Yes. But the sooner we go in the castle, then we find out what happens." Tom said in a rushed whisper.

"Come on Children!" Professor Longbottom yelled. The students followed Longbottom and Wolfheart into the castle.

The two Professor both had their wands held out.

"I can understand Wolfheart, but Longbottom?" Bane said curiously.

"Longbottom knows tons of curses, hexes and spells, he learned it in his fifth year," Scorpius explained. "My dad." he added as The four looked at him.

"Now be quiet." Wolfheart said.

"Help us!" The same scream came again.

"There! The Great Hall!" Lorcan whispered.

"Great, come on." Longbottom said. They creeped to the Great Hall.

"Children, I know you don't know much, but I head great reports from your charms class. I want you to take your wands out and fire any spells, hexes and curses you know at an attacker." Wolfheart whispered. Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy, Jenna, Tom, Scorpius, Davos and Bane nodded.

The double oak doors were shut tight. Professor Longbottom held his wand and swished it.

" _Bombardo!"_ The doors blasted open and the children ran in, wand at the ready. They surveyed their surrounding and saw all the students trapped in corners. Four people dressed in black, gray and silver robes with masks were furiously waving their wands at the children.

" _Crucio!"_ One of the masked intruders yelled. The same scream was made in the back corner. It was Rose Granger.

"Rose!" Jenna yelled. The same intruder spun around and saw Jenna.

" _Incendio!"_ Jenna yelled. A blast of fire erupted from her wand and set the intruder on fire.

"Ah!" He screamed. Tom could tell it was a man from the voice.

Tom looked around and saw that the four corners were separated into the four houses. The house tables were flipped over and scratched.

Tom saw Albus, James, Lupin, Patrick and more Gryffindors huddled in one corner. There faces covered with fear.

"Get them!" A woman yelled. Lorcan whipped out his wand and yelled, _"Flipendo!"_ The woman in robes flipped backwards and Tom felt the spot on his back where he was flipped backwards, just like the woman.

" _Pefetricus Totalus!"_ Tom yelled as another masked intruder walking away from the Slytherin corner. The Slytherin intruder froze.

" _Sectupsempra!"_ Screamed the masked man who was set on fire. The spell hit Lucy on the arm and she toppled over, clutching the wound.

"No! Lucy!" Rose screamed.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. _"Crucio!"_ She screamed again.

"Stop it! I suspect who ever you work for, no ones supposed to die. You're going to torture her to death!" Tom yelled. Now, the four intruders turned to Tom.

"Oh really?" The one from Hufflepuff said, she was unharmed.

"Yeah." Tom had to test something, and if it was true, he would survive.

"Well, maybe you're wrong." The Ravenclaw sneered, he appeared to have ridded the fire.

"We'll show you that you're wrong." The Slytherin one raised her wand and blasted a curse at him,

"No Tom!" Tom heard a familiar voice scream. He looked around and saw Albus. Tom smiled. Albus didn't hate him.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Tom saw a green jet blast out of her wand and it hit Tom right in the chest. He fell down and felt hi heart slow down. It was all silent for a second, then Tom heard a voice.

"You idiot! I think that was him! The one he wanted!" Someone screamed.

"Tom. . ." A voice whispered to him. Tom felt someone put a arm on his chest.

"Scorpius, I think he's really. . ." The voice said, it was Jenna.

"Dead?" Scorpius mumbled.

" _Protego!"_ Someone yelled, Tom felt Jenna and Scorpius fade away from him and he opened his eyes. They were being forced away from him. Jenna, Scorpius, Davos and Bane were magically being pushed over to the Slytherin corner. That meant Lorcan, Lysander and Lucy were being sent to the Ravenclaw corner. Where were Wolfheart and Longbottom going then?

It didn't matter though. Tom could feel it, he was fading away. It didn't work, he was wrong.

All Tom knew, was that he was dying. Slowly. Very slowly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Albus

Chapter Fourteen: Albus

 _ **Guys, I am so sorry for not upadating. I've been traveling and writing as much as I could.**_

He should've said sorry. He didn't. Tom was dead. No one had ever survived the killing curse. Except for his dad of course. Why did Albus even get mad at Tom? His father killed Albus's fathers parents.

What had Albus said to Tom? _'Your-your father killed my fathers parents! Plus many other people! Who knows what you'll turn into!_ '

And what were the last words Albus had said to Tom? _'Sorry, Tom. It just won't work out, our fathers history, yours a evil Wizard. Mine, a-a...'_ Tom finished the sentence for him. _'Hero.'_

Albus shrunk into the corner. All the Gryffindors were raging. Albus covered his hands in his head. _Why?_ He wondered.

"Hey Albus. I'm sorry." James said, patting him on the back.

"Be quiet all of you! Does it look like we care if we just killed someone?" The Gryffindor intruder roared. Albus cared. Albus should've been smarter. He should've forgiven Tom.

" _Stop!"_ Someone yelled. Albus and James looked up. It was Lysander. His wand was out. The four intruders looked at Lysander.

"Lysander? What are you doing? You saw what they did to Tom." Lorcan muttered, trying to pull him down.

"What do you want?" The Ravenclaw intruder snapped. Lysander stepped up to man.

"A duel. You win, you can do whatever you want. If I win, you let all of us go, and you give us information. Deal?" Lysander said.

"Deal." Albus felt the smirk of the man underneath that mask of his.

"Drakon, you're my second." The man said to the Hufflepuff.

"Alright Chase." Draken said, stepping next to Chase.

"Jenna, you're mine." Lysander said unexpectedly.

"No! Stop!" A voice yelled. It was Professor McGonagall. All the teachers were trapped in some kind of huge invisible bubble.

"Lysander, please, they'll kill you, like Tom." Lorcan muttered. Albus could just hear him.

"Is Lysander crazy? Why is McGonagall the only one trying to hold him back? Lorcan isn't doing anything." James mumbled.

"Don't you hear Lorcan talking to him?" Albus said, confused. James looked surprised and shook his head. Albus saw Lucy next to Lorcan, her head was drooped and her body was limp. Albus wondered how her wound was. He remembered his father telling the story about Uncle George's ear. Lucy's wound wasn't any better than the description of Uncle George's ear. The edge of the cut was a dark purple color. The wound oozed some sort of thick red liquid which Albus knew was blood. Lucy was shaking violently. Rose was trying to help the blood stop by using a severing charm on her robes and wrapping them around the wound.

Jenna seemed quite surprised at Lysander's request, but she stood up, shaking a bit like Lucy. Albus understood that Tom and her were close, Jenna staggered up next to Lysander and whispered something to her. Jenna looked surprised. . .was it Albus's imagination or did Jenna look a bit happier? Lysander had told Jenna something.

Chase kicked aside Tom's body, Tom rolled over, his arms over his face.

Jenna released a quiet whimper, Albus felt Chase suppress a smirk as he spoke.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ready." Lysander said defiantly. Chase yelled something and whipped out his wand. Lysander flew backwards and slumped against a wall. Chase and Drakon sniggered. Albus wanted to go out there and give the two men a piece of him, but he didn't. Albus saw Jenna looking at Tom as if he would spring up, happy and safe. Alas, the whole school had seen Tom die. Lysander stirred as Jenna stepped forward and waved her wand. The two sniggering men were hoisted in the air by their ankles. They waved their own wands and tried to do something. Lysander stood up again.

His wand let out a purple blast and hit the two men. They froze. Jenna let go and fire erupted from her wand towards the men, as soon as it hit them, they scrambled up and patted their body. They were both on fire and screaming. A minute ago, they seemed like vicious murderers, now, they were two screaming babies.

They must've remembered that they were wizards and took their wand and water blasted all over them. Lysander had flung them against a wall and they were dazed. The two students were obviously thinking how they could end the battle. They couldn't kill the two men, they had to do something else. Jenna and Lysander looked at each other. **(My stomach really had giant fluttering butterflies when writing this part)** Lysander nodded at Jenna. She looked down at Tom, and it looked like she was concentrating hard.

Chase and Drakon stood up and readied their wands, about to cast a spell.

" _Avada-"_ They both began, but a flash of green light made them fall to their knees, wrapped in vines. The vines creeping up to their mouths, then, they were silent. The vines squeezed their hands so hard that they dropped their wands. The whole room looked at amazement behind Lysander and Jenna.

Tom Riddle had just come back from the dead.


	15. Bye

So I'm probably going to delete this story as The Cursed Child came out.

I don't really know what I was going to write next if I even did continue this. I'm going to try to be more active and write more stories but yeah.


End file.
